Kid Icarus: Salvation
by RSBCS
Summary: The return of two gods of the Underworld prompts Pit to descend once more. Only to be met with a petrifying encounter. Now Palutena, Viridi, Dark Pit, and other allies will have to revive Pit and defeat the Underworld army once again. Through the Underworld, human realm, and even Skyworld, the war of the gods will envelop the whole world in chaos, with victory up for grabs.
1. Stone Gaze

**Okay, I wasn't intending to put this up until much much later. But, I'm running out of stuff to put up here that is decent, so I figured I'd give it a try anyway.**

 **This is my fanfic for Kid Icarus Uprising. I really enjoyed the game, the story, and the characters. Seriously, looking back at it, the whole thing is extremely funny. I crack up at it so much.**

 **But that's enough of me rambling. So let's get on with the show. But as we do, please do review and let me know what you think. I'll post another chapter to go with this one sometime later on so you don't have to just read one chapter. Especially since this first chapter just sets the stage for the later portions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus. All rights to Sora ltd. and Nintendo.**

 **Now, let's Move Out!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Stone Gaze

High in the skies, far above the humans below, there existed a magnificent array of floating islands. This was Skyworld, home to the centurions, protectors of mankind, and the goddess, Palutena. Many times, Skyworld has faced threats from the Underworld, and from other foes as well. However, all these threats had been thwarted by a lone angel who served as the captain of Palutena's army. The warrior Pit, protector of light, and servant of the goddess.  
Today, the young angel was enjoying a quiet morning in Skyworld, free from having to battle minions or other gods who sought to disrupt balance. The young angel sighed in relief as the wind rustled his hair, the grass around him bowing to its might. This was how the world was meant to be; at peace. Pit did admit he missed fighting in the epic battles from before, especially the last one with Hades. But, he was happier not having to fight as well. Sadly, it was not to last, as a telepathic message came in from Palutena.  
 _Pit,_ she called, _You're needed down on the surface.  
_ "Huh? What is it, Lady Palutena?" Pit inquired as he sat up.  
 _Trouble. You'd better get moving.  
_ "I'm on it!" Pit quickly grabbed his bow, and vaulted himself off the island towards the clouds below. As he did, his wings glowed with power, enabling flight. It was time for battle once more.

* * *

"What's going on, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, "Is Viridi and the Forces of Nature attacking the humans now?"  
 _Sorry Pit. But Viridi is occupying her attention elsewhere._ Palutena explained, _We've got Underworld forces to stop.  
_ Running into several Underworld minions, Pit exclaimed, "Whoa! You weren't kidding. But, shouldn't be having someone lead them? I thought we defeated Medusa and Hades."  
 _Better think again. I'm afraid Hades has returned, though surprisingly faster than I would have hoped.  
_ "Wait, you knew he would come back?!" Pit gasped as he blasted several Monoeyes with his bow.  
 _Ufortunately, yes. As Lord of the Underworld, he can return as many times as he likes. But what's worse, he brought Medusa back with him.  
_ "Aw, not again! Don't tell me I have to beat them again?  
 _Yep. You sure will.  
_ With a huge sigh, Pit groaned, "Alright. Then I'll just beat them as many times as it takes." With that, Pit descended deeper past the clouds, and was met with a whole horde of enemies.

"Whoa! So. Many. Enemies." Pit gasped in shock.  
"What's the matter? Can't handle the competition?" came a snide voice. Then, rushing through a row of enemies looked like a darker version of Pit.  
"Pittoo!" Pit called.  
"I'm getting really sick and tired of that name!" he growled, "It's Dark Pit, Pit stain!"  
"What are you doing here Pittoo?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking down Underworld wannabes. Is that so bad?"  
"Not really. But you kinda disappeared after the last fight."  
"Why should I stick around when the fight's over?"  
 _Okay you two, calm down._ Palutena intervened, _Pit, focus on the enemy. We'll deal with Pittoo later.  
_ "Alright. But I'd sure like to know where he's been all this time."  
Returning to the fight, Pit and Dark Pit continued working together, blasting Underworld minions and slicing up other enemies. As they fought, Pit saw a human settlement being attacked by monsters.  
"Those people. They need help."  
 _Don't worry about that for now Pit. I sent the centurions to help guard it.  
_ "You sure the centurions can handle themselves?"  
 _I'll admit they aren't very bright. But they can hold their own against the Underworld.  
_ "Alright. But it doesn't feel right to just leave them to handle it alone."  
 _The bigger threat is this massive swarm of enemies. If they make it through, there'll be no way to stop them.  
_ "Then this will be the easiest mission yet." Dark Pit scoffed, "So why are you so worried?"  
 _I'm more worried about Hades and Medusa being back. But this attack isn't like them.  
_ "What do you mean?" Pit asked as e moved on to another horde.  
 _I mean, they aren't ones to just launch an all-out attack like this. How do they have so many soldiers? What are they after?  
_ "Whatever it is, you can count on me to put a stop to it."  
"Yeah, that's reassuring."  
"Stay out of it Pittoo! Now let's get them!"

But no matter how many enemies Pit and Dark Pit vanquished, more just seemed to replace them. Both tried moving in closer, doing close quarters combat as well as shooting them. But the hordes just kept coming.  
 _At this rate, the Power of Flight will give out before they do.  
_ "Oh yeah. I almost forgot that I can only for five minutes. Man, I wish I could fly on my own."  
 _I'm sorry Pit. I wish I could help you with you flying problem, but-  
_ "Don't worry, Lady Palutena. I'll just work extra hard to take these guys out before the Power of Flight gives out."  
"How are you going to do that? By flapping your arms?"  
"You have the same problem, Pittoo."  
"At least I don't have to suck up to a goddess to fly, Pit stain."  
"Hey, I serve Lady Palutena because I want to! Besides, I fought for her before she gave me the Power of Flight."  
 _Okay you two, that's quite enough.  
Oh don't stop them Palutena. _another voice came in, _It's just getting to my favorite part.  
_ "Viridi?!" Pit wondered.  
 _The one and only. Long time no see Pit.  
_ "What are you doing here?"  
 _What do you think? I'm here to protect nature. If Hades wants a fight, he's got one.  
_ "So you're the reason Pittoo can fly. Who's sucking up to a goddess now?" Pit jeered.  
"Why you-!"  
 _Dark Pit's not 'sucking up'. I gave him the Power of Flight because I need him to help me.  
_ "So unlike you, I have more use to someone."  
"What?!"  
 _Focus Pit._ Palutena came in once more, _I'm sensing a weird energy source from somewhere nearby. Stay alert._ So Pit did, though he still seethed at Dark Pit's snide comment. He was useful, he could fight. And besides, Viridi had helped Pit when Palutena was under the control of the Chaos Kin. And, Pit had done more than Dark Pit ever did. But even with all these thoughts, Pit still seethed that Dark Pit thought he was better. But for the time being, Pit returned on blasting and slicing Underworld baddies.

* * *

After an excessively long time of fighting, things began to calm down. There were no more Underworld minions, and the human city looked safe once more. But even so, there was an air of unease settling over everyone.  
 _I have a bad feeling about this._ Palutena warned.  
 _Will you stop being such a worrywart._ Viridi chastised, _It's all over. The battle is done.  
_ But then, a male voice boomed, _Are you sure about that, pretty goddesses?  
_ "Hades!" Pit growled.  
"I've got this, Pit stain." Dark Pit snided.  
 _We'll take it from here Palutena._ With that, Dark Pit jetted off to find Hades.  
"We've got to go after them!"  
 _Pit, the Power of Flight is about to give out. I'm getting you out of there._ A warm light began to wash over Pit as Palutena attempted to pull him back. However, the process never went through. Pit remained in the air where he was. _What happened? I can't extract you!  
_ "What?!" Pit gasped.  
 _Ugh! Fine! I'll get him._ Viridi groaned. Another ray of light, with leaves floating around in it, surrounded Pit. But again, nothing happened. _What is going on?! My power isn't working._ Just then, as if on cue, Pit's wings began to turn into fire.  
"Argh! My wings are burning up." he grimaced.  
 _I'm sorry Pit, I have to cut off the Power of Flight._ Then, almost unexpectedly, Pit plummeted and tumbled to the earth.  
"Mayday! Mayday! Pit going down!"  
 _Pit, hang on.  
Dark Pit's too far away! We can't get to him in time._

Just when Pit thought he was gonna become a smear on the ground, he landed on something that somehow cushioned his fall.  
"Ow! Thanks Lady Palutena." Pit graciously groaned.  
 _Um, that wasn't me Pit._ Palutena warned. Before Pit could even ask what she meant, whatever he was on suddenly gripped him very tightly. The grip caused him to lose his bow, and was squeezing the life out of him.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha. Like a moth to the flame, you'll appear when trouble rears its ugly head." chuckled a sinister voice.  
"Wait, Medusa?!"  
 _Oh no!  
_ "Oh yes, Pit. I've waited a long time for this moment." Then, Pit was brought up to find a very hideously pale face with snakes in her hair and wearing a purple Greek chiton possessing him. The queen of the Underworld, Medusa.  
"Hrrgh! Medusa!" Pit groaned.  
 _But we defeated you! Hades even vanquished you! How are you back?!  
_ "Simple, Palutena. I was brought back, to exact my revenge on you."  
 _You know you can't succeed._ Palutena replied, _No matter how many times you return, we will defeat you.  
_ "You can barely do anything without your little errand boy here." Medusa taunted, "Do you remember what I said I would do to your precious Pit? I told you I would turn him to stone, strip him of his wings and sever him from the heavens forever."  
 _He's all yours Medusa._ Hades chuckled. As Medusa's face contorted into a scaly, one-eyed monstrosity, Pit turned his face away to avert her gaze. He wasn't going to be turned into a living statue, not at all. Unfortunately, Medusa made that job much more difficult when two Monoeyes came down and turned his head to face the goddess. But Pit resisted, keeping his eyes closed tight.  
 _Pit, hold on! The centurions are on their way._ Palutena urged.  
 _Dark Pit's flying as fast as he can. Hang in there Pit!_ Viridi added.  
"I'm... trying!" Pit grunted. With a malefic and vile laugh, Medusa squeezed him tighter. The Monoeyes attempted to pry open his eyes.  
 _Pit!_ But then, the deed had been done. After locking gazes, Medusa used her power to begin turning Pit to stone. Pit felt his legs harden into stone as the process crawled up the rest of his body.  
As the process reached his head, Medusa chuckled, "Pleasant dreams in the Underworld, Pit." And as he was a full-on statue, Medusa let him go.  
 _Pit! Pit!_ Palutena called in vain. Next, two centurion Strongarms managed to catch Pit's stone body and halted his plummet. With that, Palutena finally recalled them back to Skyworld, the cruel laughter of Medusa echoing to the heavens.

* * *

Back in Skyworld, the two Strongarms brought the stone Pit to Palutena's temple, and to the goddess herself. As Palutena approached, the centurions set the captain as upright as they could, then retreated back. The goddess of light looked at Pit's fierce expression, now permanently set on his face like he was trapped in a heated battle. The sight of the petrified warrior tore into the goddess.  
- _My wish would be to fly by myself._ \- Memories of Pit's antics and heroics played in her mind, like they did when Pit lost his wings. - _Can't you see what's at stake here? I don't care if my wings catch fire!_ -  
Resting her hand gingerly on his cheek, Palutena cried, "Oh Pit. What have I done?" To Palutena, Pit was her champion. He had been the only angel survivor when Medusa seized Skyworld and imprisoned her. He alone defeated her commanders, collected the Three Sacred Treasures, and vanquished Medusa. But now, he was the one who had been conquered. The last angel, turned to stone.  
Just then, a drop of water surprised the goddess when she felt it fall on her hand. She checked her face, and found herself crying. Palutena, the goddess of light, was crying? But she could not deny the hurt she felt right now. She did not want to be hurt like this. The ones who did this to Pit had to pay.  
"Ready the gate!" she commanded her centurions, "It's time for me to make Medusa pay for what she's done."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Like I said, not a lot going on. Well, except for Pit getting turned to stone, Hades and Medusa returning from the dead, and a couple other things. Well, expect another chapter soon. Oh, and don't forget to review and let me know if you want to keep reading this story.**


	2. Palutena's Plight (er, Flight)

**Well, this was sooner than I would have thought. But, I decided to at least have two chapters up for you guys. Sometimes, I just spoil my readers, don't I?**

 **So in this one, we get to see the goddess herself go down to the Underworld and fight! Has the Pheonix Mountain frozen over? Lol. Well, read on to find out what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus. All rights to Sora ltd. and Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Palutena's Plight (er, Flight)

 _Are you insane?! What do you think you're doing?!_ Viridi yelled as Paluena flew out of one of her gates over the entrance to the Underworld.  
"Simple Viridi. Hades and Medusa have overstepped their boundaries one too many times. This time, I must see to vanquishing them both permanently." Palutena told the fellow goddess.  
 _You can cut the lame nobility act. This isn't about domains anymore. I know why you are really going after them.  
_ "And why's that?"  
 _You're wanting revenge for what happened to Pit. Plain and simple.  
_ "I am not seeking revenge." Palutena argued, "I'm going for retribution."  
 _Don't try to deny it._ Viridi pointed out, _But you can't get so clouded with hatred that you can't see the bigger picture. They want you to come after them. It's all a trap.  
_ "I don't care."  
 _Listen, I'm upset too, okay. We both want the Underworld defeated for what they did to Pit. But we have to think this through.  
_ "We don't have time for that. Hades and Medusa have to be stopped, and I am the only one who will try to stop them."  
 _You are NOT the only one!  
_ Tired of this argument, Palutena warned, "This discussion is over. If you won't help me, then stay out of my way!  
 _Ugh! Fine! Do what you want._ Viridi conceded, _And also, when we save Pit, do not even dare tell him I was upset over losing him._ With that, Palutena's battle began.

She was quickly met by numerous Underworld monsters, all seeking to halt the goddess from reaching the Underworld. The first wave had too many monsters to handle head-on, so Palutena dealt with them in another manner.  
Pointing her staff at the oncoming horde, she summoned, "Power of Windstorm!" Immediately, powerful gusts of wind blew in and scattered the enemy wave, which she then picked off using light shots from her staff before proceeding. Delving deeper into the chasm, Palutena entered a tunnel that encrusted with crystals. Then, a gemstone that she was carrying began to shine.  
"Thantos's gem shall open the gate." she told herself, "The battle will begin soon." And with that, she plunged through the gate, and into the Underworld.

* * *

The desolate wasteland that greeted the goddess of light affirmed her that she was now in the Underworld. If that wasn't convincing enough, various Underworld troops were storming up to meet her. But Palutena would not be stopped. Medusa and Hades had to be defeated, and she was the only one who was willing to see to their demise.  
As Palutena blasted enemies on her way through the Underworld, Medusa came in, _Well well, the great Lady Palutena has graced us with her presence.  
_ "Medusa!" Palutena growled, smacking a Mik out of her way.  
 _How did you enjoy our little gift to you?_ Hades chimed in, _It was quite fetching when we bought it. Quite the bargain too._ The goddess failed to retort to his taunt, the hurt she carried digging back into her again. _Aw! What's the matter?_ Hades teased, _Did we send you the wrong present, pretty goddess? What a pity.  
I rather enjoyed it._ Medusa jeered, _He was quite the spunky little thing, wasn't he? I daresay, I'll miss those little clown moments he always gave us. Why, most of them I believe were between the two of you. How adorable.  
_ Feeling like she couldn't take anymore, Palutena shouted, "Just shut up! Both of you SHUT UP!"  
 _Oh dear. We really riled up this one._ Hades chuckled.  
"This is no longer just a matter of discord you have both caused to the heavens and the earth. You have now declared war on everyone and everything! And as the goddess of light, I must put you both in your place!"  
 _Over one little angel? Dear Palutena, hatred doesn't look good on you._ Medusa snided.  
 _That's what I was trying to tell her._ Viridi came in unexpectedly, _But would she listen to me? Noooo. she says she must get 'retribution'.  
_ "Stay out of this Viridi!"  
 _I'd listen to her, rosebud._ Hades told the newcomer, _This is a matter between old enemies. Not for small goddesses like you.  
_ Fuming, Viridi shouted, _What did you just say?! That's it Hades! Forces of Nature, annihilate them!_ All of a sudden, numerous creatures from Viridi's Forces of Nature descended past Palutena, confronting the Underworld with fervor. Palutena was grateful for the diversion, for this enabled her to proceed unhindered. And she flew for her destination: Medusa's recently rebuilt castle.

* * *

Landing softly in the castle entrance, Palutena strolled into the complex. She knew Medusa was aware of her presence, but also that she was in no rush to confront her. The vile goddess wanted to play with her prey before she consumed the goddess of light in anguish. And she played the goddess well, as the corridors and chambers were very familiar to the both of them. They were the same passageways Pit fought through when he fought Medusa in the last battle with the Underworld. Palutena could almost relive that fateful battle.  
As she went through another set of doors, she recognized the boss chamber Pit first ventured in, complete with crumbled statues and a hot spring in the center.  
 _You don't scare me._ she remembered Pit proclaiming, _I'll return to Skyworld victorious!_ Knowing the way forward, Palutena went back through the doorway into a new room. Here she remembered more of Pit's struggle.

 _-Huh? What the heck is that?  
It's a Tempura Wizard!  
A Tempura Whatzerd?!  
If he deep fries you, keep your distance. One bite, and you'll be finished!  
Well, that's a step up from eggplant, I guess. No... not really.-_

The memory made Palutena chuckle a little, but it still jabbed into her like a knife. Steeling herself, Palutena finished her trek through the contorted path to the goddess of the Underworld.

Medusa met her adversary in villainous laughter, surprisingly in a pleasurable mood.  
"So, you finally decide to face me in person, Lady Palutena." she boomed, towering high over the goddess.  
"Listen well, demons of the Underworld!" Palutena proclaimed, re-enacting Pit's battle cry, "In my name, goddess Palutena, defender of all that is good! Those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light!" Using her power, Palutena flew high into the air, and the battle began.  
The two goddesses did not waste any time starting the fight. They were locked in a heated engagement, exchanging fire and dealing blows to each other. The good news for Palutena was that she was the smaller fighter, so she had an easier time avoiding Medusa's attacks. But Medusa did not let up either, teleporting, shooting, and slashing at the goddess of light to shred her down to nothing. Palutena effectively used her shield and staff to interchange between attacking and defending. With the battle going the way it was, it looked like Palutena was going to be the victor before long. Medusa was taking way too many hits to even have a remote chance at victory.  
Eventually, the battle came to a stand still. Palutena hovered over a very worn and weakened Medusa, staff held ready for finishing blow. This was it, the moment she had wanted. She would get revenge for Pit, and defeat her archnemesis once and for all.  
Charging her power, Palutena cried out, "For the heavens and earth; for the humans under my protection; but most of all, for Pit and his sacrifices. This is your end Medusa!" But then, a chuckle escaped from Medusa, despite her predicament.  
"It's not the end of me, Palutena." she told her foe. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed Palutena out of the air. The Lord of the Underworld, Hades, loomed like a shadow over his capture, smiling wide at the goddess in agony.

"I love it when a plan comes together so well. Don't you?" he laughed.  
"Hades! You-!" Palutena grunted.  
"You were far too easy to coerce into sailing head-first into the Underworld. I knew you would want our heads if we took down your precious Pitty Pat. And what made it even better is that you'll get to see his last moments forever, or at least as long as you'll live."  
"So -hrrgh- you set this all up?"  
"Of course we did. We both wanted Pit out of the way, but that was just too cliche. We wanted to go above and beyond. And what's even higher than taking down one flightless chicken than eliminating his precious goddess? Oh, the sweet aroma of victory!"  
"But what good will it do you?" Palutena shot at him, "Even if I'm gone, you still have Viridi to contend with."  
"Please, don't make me throw up. That puny goddess can't even hold a candle to you. Why do you think I never really tried to destroy her before?"  
"You've... been toying with her?"  
"You are the only thing standing in our way of sweet conquest." Hades explained, "Without you, no one else can oppose the Underworld."  
"No!"  
"And you want to know something better? Once we take over everything, we'll revive Pit from his stone prison just long enough to see your corpse, and how powerless he was to save his precious Palutena. Ooh, the agony! The audacity! It just sends tingles down my spine talking about it." Palutena was horrified. She knew Hades was powerful, but she never thought he could be this powerful. He even claimed to be more powerful than Viridi! But it made sense, horrifically. Pit barely defeated him in the final clash before, and that was with considerable help from multiple gods. Now, Palutena deeply regretted charging into the Underworld like she did. Realizing her grave error, Palutena's eyes flooded with tears. Not only did she fail Pit, but she doomed everyone on the planet.  
"Aw, what's the matter?" Hades cooed, "It's not all bad. In fact, I have a nice proposition for you." Cupping her chin under one of his huge nails, he offered, "Join me, abandon this 'goddess of light' visage, and I could make you my new queen. You would sit beside me as the new ruler of the Underworld."  
"Hades!" Medusa growled.  
"Quiet Medusa! You'll still be a queen of the Underworld. But pretty Palutena will be THE queen. I could even have Pitty released into your rule, or thrown into Twinbellows cage as a scratching post, or Hewdraw's chew toy. It would all be up to you. What do you say?" Palutena did not even to think this one over. She had experienced her dark side once, when the Chaos Kin controlled her. She knew what it felt like, and the horror she experienced under someone or something else's control. Pit risked his life and wings to rescue her from that darkness.  
Tearing her head out from under Hades' grip, she spat, "I would rather die than live in your world of darkness!"  
Sighing, Hades replied, "What a shame! Well then, any last words?"  
 _I've got four!_ Viridi intervened, _Dark Pit, face kick!  
_ And in a dark blur, Pittoo shouted, "Hi-yah!" The sudden impact knocked the lord of the Underworld back, releasing his grip on Palutena. Dark Pit then zoomed over and caught Palutena as she fell. "And that's how you take down a boss." he smirked.  
"Pittoo! Why did-"  
 _No time. Let's get you out of there._ But Hades wasn't done yet.  
Charging for them, he roared, "That wasn't very nice!"  
 _See ya Hades._ Viridi said as she extracted Dark Pit and Palutena. And all Hades got were a few black feathers.

* * *

Teleporting back into the temple chamber in Skyworld, Palutena groaned from being held by Hades. She was grateful to Dark Pit and Viridi for rescuing her, but she was ashamed at herself more. She couldn't believe how easily she had been played by the Underworld. Her recklessness nearly cost her life. She should have listened to Viridi, and not have become blinded by hate.  
Speaking of the goddess of nature, she was approaching Palutena as Dark Pit dusted himself off from the skirmish. Palutena thought Viridi would rub the fact that she was right in her face, and that she would've done things differently. But that wasn't what the goddess of nature displayed. Rather than a smug look, she appeared concerned.  
"That was too close for comfort." she spoke, her wooden scepter in hand, "It's a good thing Hades likes to smarm it up all the time." The goddess of light did not register her words. Instead, she got up and began limping over to the entrance.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Dark Pit wondered.  
"To ready my centurions for battle." Palutena answered, "War is coming."  
"Do you really think your centurions are gonna be able to handle Hades?" Viridi stated, "It's clear he's been toying with us. My Forces of Nature were nearly devastated in that last fight. We need another strategy." Palutena's legs buckled from pain, and she leaned against one of the pillars for support.  
"There is no other strategy." Palutena grunted.  
With a 'harumph', Viridi pointed, "Yes there is! Pit!"  
"Viridi, Pit's been petrified. Unlike my centurions, he can't be revived."  
"Oh really? That's funny since he died a lot when he first battled Medusa."  
"This time is different. Without Pit, my only goal now is to protect the humans."  
"If Pit were dead, then why am I still here?" Dark Pit argued, "Pit and I are connected. If he died, then I wouldn't be standing here. But he's not. So there is a chance."  
"How?"  
"Simple." Then, Viridi held out a small light, no bigger than a marble. Palutena gasped when she noticed what it was.  
"Is that... a soul?" she inquired, unsure whether to believe what she saw.  
"Not just any soul. It's Pit's." Viridi elaborated, "One of my children found this during the fight, and brought it to me. I knew immediately that it was a fragment of Pit's soul."  
"What I don't get is how this soul belongs to Pit." Dark Pit brought up.  
"I'll explain later. For now, Palutena, you'd better recover. Like it or not, we're all allies." Palutena agreed. The war with the Underworld had reignited, and both nature and the heavens were threatened. Lending a hand, Viridi and Dark Pit led Palutena to the hot spring to recover. They now had one last chance to save the world.

* * *

 **Well, that could've gone better. But now, for the moment, Viridi and Dark Pit will help Palutena revive Pit so they can fight Hades and Medusa. Though, if Hades is that powerful, is Pit even gonna be enough to win the day this time? Hades is one of the Big 3 gods alongside Zeus and Poseidon. So he's even stronger than Palutena, Viridi, and several other gods. Then again, Pit has had some decent luck fighting gods like that and coming out on top. Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens from here on out.**

 **Not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but I can bet I'll get it out in about two weeks maximum. So look forward to more shenanigans.**


	3. Dark Excursion

**Well, I did say I would post two weeks after the first bit of the story, and here we are.**

 **So in this one, we see Dark Pit take off to find Pit's remaining soul and revive the captain. But, is it really that simple? Is anything in life ever simple?**

 **I dunno. Guess we'll find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus. All rights go to Sora ltd. and Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

A Dark Excursion

"No, too sweet." Palutena muttered as she sifted through some recipes for dinner, "Too spicy." Then, she hit upon the perfect choice. "Ah. Vegetable surprise with a side of Skyworld soup."  
"Veggies again, Lady Palutena?" Pit grumbled behind her.  
"Oh Pit, keep eating hamburgers and you'll turn into one."  
Wigging out and making a time out with his hands, Pit asked, "What?! You're not serious, are you?"  
"Of course I'm joking."

The memory flash abruptly ended as Palutena woke up. She was still resting in the hot spring, and her injuries were nearly healed. But one injury had not healed: Pit's absence. Two centurions had retrieved his stone self before Palutena had been placed in the hot spring. Apparently, the water could not heal him from Medusa's power. With no way to restore the captain, Palutena had ordered that he be put in the inner sanctuary so he would be safe.  
Tilting her head back, Palutena muttered, "If only it had been a joke." Today, she and Viridi would try to find Pit's soul. They would be sending Dark Pit into the City of Souls to retrieve it before Hades caught whiff of their plan. If things went well, Pit would be back in the game, and ready to fight. But for now, all Palutena could do was hope.

Dark Pit sifted through the armory, looking for an adequate weapon to take with him to the City of Souls. There were a number of various types of gear present, ranging from blades to staffs, cannons, orbitars, and arms. Every conceivable weapon type was present, but only a select few stuck out to Pittoo as his weapon. He eventually found one, the Silver Bow, and noticed a similar bow right next to it. The two weapons looked almost exactly the same, except the other bow was gold along the edges of the blades. The Palutena Bow, a weapon commissioned by the goddess herself. Dark Pit held his hand over his twin's signature bow, and felt a strange connection to it. But he shook it off, and took his Silver Bow for battle. But before he left, he took one last look at the Palutena Bow, and thought over an idea.

* * *

Prepped and ready, Dark Pit lunged out of the gate and into the dark, mountainous region leading to the City of Souls. No life was evident in a place like this, except for the Underworld troops Pittoo ran into out here. But it was here that he would begin his flight to the City of Souls.  
"Now remind me again why we're returning to the Underworld after we just left it." Dark Pit questioned.  
 _Can you be anymore blatant?_ Viridi chastised, then explained, _We need to go to the City of Souls to find Pit's remaining soul. If we want to revive Pit, we need his soul back in one piece._  
"I thought souls have no personality of their own."  
 _They don't. Or, most don't._ Palutena told him, _The souls of angels and gods are very different from those of humans. Yours and Pit's differ the most, and are just as recognizable as mine or Viridi's._ Pittoo wasn't quite convinced about the idea, but he decided to follow it anyway in order to save Pit.  
"So how are we going to recognize Pit's soul out of all the ones down here?" he posed as he continued clearing out Underworld enemies.  
 _Pit's soul will probably not go as far as the other do._ Palutena theorized, _Without it being complete, it will delay its journey as long as possible so it can become whole again.  
Keep that soul fragment close to you._ Viridi instructed, _It will let you know when we're close, and help you find it.  
_ "Won't we have Reapers to watch out for?"  
 _Which is exactly why we need to hurry._ Palutena urged, speeding up Dark Pit's flight, _They may already have it in their possession.  
If that soul reaches the center of the city, it's game over._ Viridi chimed in, _We won't be able to find it in the stream of souls.  
_ "Seems like we aren't the only ones in a rush." Dark Pit observed, avoiding Ornes and passing numerous Reapers as well, "Hades must know it's already here."  
 _You'd better hurry Pittoo!  
_ "Don't call me that."

The Underworld army seemed divided in their efforts to stop Dark Pit. Some tried attacking him, in which they all did so in vain. And the rest were rushing towards the City of Souls, presumably to capture Pit's soul. It would have been easy if the only thing he had to worry about were the small fry. But the addition of Ornes and Reapers definitely made things harder for him to proceed. Dark Pit tried his best to slow them down while Palutena controlled his flight path.  
He absolutely loathed the idea of having someone else steering him, but he endured it by reminding himself that it was necessary for him to find Pit's soul. Besides, the Power of Flight had a time limit of five minutes, so speed was a necessity.  
Eventually, Dark Pit arrived in the City of Souls. A brightly lit valley of crystal spires as far as the eye could see. Most of the place was crawling with Underworld forces, but even more so with Reapers. His target had to be close. And that was when he spotted a group of Reapers trying to catch a ball of light.  
 _There! Pit's soul!_ Viridi called out.  
 _Looks like the Reapers really want it._ Palutena observed worriedly, _Pittoo, rescue it from their clutches!  
_ "Just get me close! I'll get it." he assured. So Palutena flew him closer for retrieval. But even as he approached, the soul fled further into the city. "Get back here Pit stain!" he growled.  
 _Don't let the Reapers get it!_ Viridi barked. So Pittoo used his bow to take out some of the Reapers chasing the soul. In doing so, however, some of them freaked out and summoned Reapettes.  
"Great. So much for this being simple." Dark Pit grumbled as he took out Reapettes.  
 _I don't normally say this, but those Reapers are annoying._ Viridi said in an annoyed fashion.  
 _You should listen to Pit._ Palutena chuckled, _Mention Reapers, and he'll go ballistic about them.  
Anyone would go ballistic with those kinds of enemies. They're even more annoying than Hades.  
All joking aside, we can't let them seize Pit's soul. Pittoo, you know what to do!  
_"Of course I do! No way am I letting a copy of me kick the bucket that easily.  
 _Not to state the obvious, well actually yeah, but you're a copy of Pit._ Viridi chastised.  
Catching up to Pit's remaining soul was proving to be even harder than merely retrieving it. With the Reapers hot on its trail, Dark Pit had to divide his efforts between keeping them from claiming it and getting to the soul itself. Even more so, it seemed like every Reaper in existence was chasing the soul. But Pit's soul seemed very elusive to both parties, ducking through pathways where Reapers couldn't follow it. It felt like it was taking forever to catch up to it, but Dark Pit eventually eluded the soul carriers and had trapped the soul at long last.

Situated inside a large crystal chamber, both Pittoo and the soul hovered in its center.  
 _Use the fragment of Pit's soul we have._ Viridi suggested, _It may make it come to you._ Taking out the marble light, Dark Pit held it out before him. Then, slowly, the bigger soul approached him. It looked to be just about over, until Pittoo noticed a lone Reaper on the ground. Suddenly, it flashed a weird light from its forehead, and grew ginormous until it towered as a Great Reaper.  
"What?!" Dark Pit gasped.  
 _Stay focused! You almost have it._ But that was a relative statement. For at that moment, the Great Reaper brought down a behemoth scythe, and shattered Pit's soul.  
 _NO!_ the goddesses screamed.  
"Urgh! And we almost had it!" Dark Pit roared out in frustration.  
 _Why in the world would a Reaper destroy a soul?!  
That's not the only thing it looks like it'll destroy! I'm getting you out of there!_ Palutena notified. But before she could, the Great Reaper swung its scythe again at Dark Pit. He tried to block it, but the hit both knocked him to the ground AND knocked his Silver Bow out of his hand. _Pittoo!  
Pittoo! You alright?!_ Viridi asked urgently.  
Recovering, Dark Pit groaned, "I'm fine."  
 _Good. But now what?  
_ "I'll just have to beat this Reaper."  
 _How? That thing sent your weapon into the depths. How are you supposed to fight now?_ That's when Dark Pit pulled out two blades, similar to those from his Silver Bow, and put them together to convert them into the Palutena Bow.  
"That is pretty easy to answer." he prepped as the Great Reaper approached.

For a battle between a giant Reaper and a tiny angel, it was ferocious. The Great Reaper stomped and stormed all around the space, trying to squash the dark angel. Dark Pit alternated between the ground and platforms situated around the chamber, doing his best to deal heavy damage to the behemoth monster. Dark Pit's small stature gave him a distinct advantage in this battle, and his bow was doing considerable damage. Part of his drive to win was because of what this Reaper had done. No one was going to do Pit in but him. And destroying Pit's soul like it did was really chafing Pittoo's skin. Eventually, after a long fought bout, the Great Reaper held its head as a light shot out from its forehead.  
"Now to take you down!" Dark Pit shouted. But the Great Reaper was very wary of its weakness, and summoned dozens of Reapettes to keep Dark Pit busy.  
 _There are more Reapers on their way._ Palutena informed, _You need to defeat this one before they arrive.  
_ "Oh, don't you worry. This battle is just about wrapped up." Drawing his bow, Pittoo aimed for a clear shot to the Great Reaper's head. But Reapettes continued to bombard him, giving him little room to maneuver. Before long, he saw his opening, and let the arrow fly. The beam of light nailed the weak spot dead-on, defeating the Great Reaper at long last.  
 _Nice! That'll show them._ Viridi cheered.  
"Good for you." Dark Pit grumbled, "But more are on their way, and I have no way out."  
 _Then let's get you out of there._ Palutena suggested as she extracted him to safety.

* * *

Back at Palutena's temple, Dark Pit was making a lot of commotion as he pounded and kicked down stone statues. Any centurions unfortunate enough to be nearby fled in fear at the dark angel's fit. They had almost had it. Pit's soul was within Dark Pit's grasp, and a Reaper shattered the fragment at the moment that would have recovered it.  
"Will you give it a rest already?" Viridi tried to urge.  
"Why should I?! I almost had it, and then... Grrr!"  
"Take it easy! This isn't helping us."  
"But now the task of reviving Pit just got a lot harder." Palutena evaluated, "With his soul gone, it may be impossible."  
"I know things look bleak," Viridi attempted to comfort, "But there must be a way. There... there has got to be a way." Just as she said that, a Flages suddenly appeared behind her. As Viridi and Palutena faced it, it held out a glowing shard that looked like a piece of a sphere. The goddesses took the fragment they were given, and the green glob with blades for hands disappeared as silently as it had appeared.  
Hope reignited, Viridi commanded Dark Pit, "Bring over the fragment you were carrying." So he did, and the two lights linked together instantly.  
"You're kidding me." Dark Pit gasped, "So all that Reaper did was scatter Pit's soul?"  
"It would appear so." Palutena pondered, "but I'm guessing that it will be difficult retrieving them all."  
"Those fragments will be everywhere. Some may still be in the Underworld." Viridi elaborated, "Hades probably knows about them too, and will try to capture them himself."  
"Then we'll just get them all before he does."  
But before Dark Pit could leave, Viridi told him, "Not alone, you won't. I brought in some extra help." Strolling to the trio, and giving off an air of electricity, was a girl about Dark Pit's height, with short blond hair and had an electric blue scarf.  
"Hello there." Phospora greeted. Immediately, Dark Pit was not happy about this new addition.  
"No way! Nuh uh! Not happening!" he protested, "There is no way I'm working with her!"  
"You kinda don't have a choice." Viridi pointed out.  
"We need all the help we can get." Palutena tried to convince, "Phosphora is one of Viridi's only remaining commanders. If we want to defeat Hades, we need to use everything we have."  
"Do I really have to work with her?" Dark Pit groaned.  
"I heard that." Phosphora shot, "Besides, we'll need to be quick. And I am pretty fast, Pittoo."  
"Argh! That is the last time I want to hear 'Pittoo'!" He charged for Phosphora, but she zipped out of his way in the blink of an eye.  
"Gotta be faster." she teased, egging on the dark angel. And with that, Dark Pit chased after her in a rage.  
Watching the two of them play cat-and-mouse, Viridi and Palutena sighed in embarrassment of the scene. Even so, Palutena was clinging to hope like it was the last thing she had. She couldn't give up on Pit, and she wouldn't. Pit had sacrificed everything during his service to her. Now, it was her turn to return the favor.

* * *

 **Well, whaddya know? Turns out saving a hero is not as simple as one might think. Go figure. And Phosphora joins the battle as well, adding her spunk and zippy personality. Oh wonderful.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. See you next time.**


	4. Under Siege Once More

**I know this story is late. Truth is, I just plum forgot to put this chapter up a couple of days ago. Half of the reason is school, the other half is FE:H. 'Nough said.**

 **Anyway, with Phosphora now a part of the gang, we get to see our heroes go after the first soul fragment scattered after the battle with the Grim Reaper. Bet a lot og you guys were not expecting that to happen. Whelp, with that all said and done, let's jump on in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus. All rights to Sora Ltd. and Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Under Siege Once More

Out in the grassy fields of one of Skyworld's islands, strolling leisurely with scepter in hand, Viridi was taking in the bright morning sun as it rose on a new day. However, Viridi wasn't in the most pleasurable of moods. Rather, today had found her brooding, as it had the last couple of times. She was constantly bugged (no pun intended) by the prospect of her teaming up with Palutena, not just to take down Hades and his soul-devouring mission, but also to save Pit. Why should she care that he is a statue now? He's Palutena's envoy, not hers. She had Dark Pit and Phosphora for her, who were more than enough to take on Hades and his forces. So why was she bothering to help save some angel she didn't really care about? Then again, did she care about Pit? Viridi didn't think so.  
She at least felt glad to be outside for a bit. Being in Palutena's temple wasn't exactly her idea of home away from home. She was the goddess of nature, she preferred living things over stone. But, with how powerful Hades had become, having two goddesses fighting alongside one another was a better alternative to fighting against everyone. Everything was just becoming a jumbled mess.  
Just as Viridi sat down to contemplate all these troublesome matters, Phosphora appeared right behind her and kneeled.  
"Dark Pit and I are ready for our mission, Mistress Viridi." she reported.  
Taking a deep breath of the morning air, Viridi responded, "Good. And what about Palutena?"  
"She's... hard to read. Even for a goddess. One moment, she's that strong and stoic goddess of light. The next, she gets so emotional that I just can't bear to be around her."  
"I guess I can't blame her. Without someone to lead her forces, she can't really do much to protect the humans."  
"Speaking of mistress, why did you pull me from the front lines to help Dark Pit?" Phosphora wondered, "Not to seem ungrateful, but I don't exactly like the guy. He's more volatile than thunderstorms."  
Standing up, Viridi told her, "Because of what we have to face. That's all you need to know right now."  
"Alright." And with that sigh of defeat, the two returned to the temple to commence the mission.

* * *

"You'd better keep up Phosphora." Dark Pit told his new 'partner' as he leaped out of the gate.  
"I could say the same to you, Pittoo." Phosphora retorted back. With that, the two soared over a sea of clouds and monsters. Dark Pit wasted no time shooting down Monoeyes and Miks with his Silver Bow, while Phosphora dealt lightning out to Syrens and Parashulms.  
 _For your first mission together, you'll need to locate Pit's soul fragment somewhere nearby._ Palutena elaborated, _There should be one in a human city up ahead.  
_ "Ugh! Humans? Really?!" Phosphora replied in a disgusted tone.  
"What's the matter? Don't like humans?" Dark Pit taunted.  
"Well, you know, they harm nature and kill each other over greed. Mistress Viridi hates them, so I hate them too."  
 _Tell me Phosphora, have you ever actually seen a human before?_ Palutena asked.  
"Well, from up above. In the clouds."  
 _Then I'm going to take that as a no._ Palutena concluded, _Which means you'll be helping Pittoo on the ground when we arrive at our target.  
_ "You can't boss me around!" Phosphora retaliated.  
 _It actually might be better._ Viridi came in, _My troops are being swarmed from the air above the town. That has to be where Pit's soul fragment is. But, we'll need to come in from the ground if we want to stand a chance.  
_ Sighing with reluctance, Phosphora replied, "As you say, Mistress Viridi."  
Clearing out the last set of troops, both Phosphora and Dark Pit descended to the ground below. Upon reaching the ground, they spotted a cloud of Underworld troops mixed with centurions and Forces of Nature creatures hovering over a distant metropolis.  
"Uh oh. Hades must really want that soul." Phosphora observed.  
"Let's go! I don't want to miss a moment of this action." Dark Pit barked.  
 _Watch out, behind you!_ Palutena warned. Chasing after them was a whale-looking enemy called a Belunka. When it opened its mouth, it spewed out several monsters to attack the duo.  
"Now this is more like it!" Dark Pit said enthusiastically.  
 _You two better hurry._ Viridi advised, _Something else is at the town. It's really chomping down on our troops.  
_ "Is there a commander already there?" Phosphora asked.  
 _It looks that way._ Palutena told them, _We'd better get over there.  
_ Finishing off the Belunka and its troops, Dark Pit muttered, "They'd better not get that soul fragment."

As they approached the city, Phosphora moaned, "I really didn't want to get involved with humans. I'd rather be training my Pikachu instead."  
 _You have a Pikachu? No way!_ Viridi gasped, _Want to trade for my Venasaur?  
Viridi, how does talking about Pokemon help us with stopping the Underworld army? _Palutena intervened.  
"How about an Umbreon for that Pikachu?" Dark Pit offered.  
 _Pittoo, fight first, games later.  
_ "Fine! But you owe me a battle afterwards." With that discussion over, Phosphora and Dark Pit descended into the town.

* * *

Phosphora landed in another area of the city, the cloud of minions hovering over her head like a dark cloud. The vast expanse of human buildings before her seemed void of human life, most likely due to people taking refuge. At least she didn't have to worry about them for the time being. And she much rather preferred it that way.  
 _Meet up with Dark Pit at the cathedral._ Viridi instructed, _That's where we'll find Pit's soul fragment._ But as Phosphora walked on, she noticed that none of the Underworld troops were coming down to engage her in battle. Her path so far was monster free.  
"Should I be concerned about the monster absence?" she asked Viridi.  
 _It's a little weird._ Viridi pointed out, _But it seems all the Underworld forces are focusing on Dark Pit. I wonder why.  
_ "Well, that just makes it easier for me. He can handle them." But even as Phosphora was progressing through the city, it continued to remain empty. It was like a ghost town, which creeped her out even more.  
Then, as she was passing an alleyway, Phosphora noticed someone hunched down against some crates, crying. When Phosphora stopped to see who it was, she discovered a young, human girl. This girl had short blond hair, and was wearing a simple white dress. She didn't know why, but Phosphora stopped to see what was wrong.  
"So this is a human." she muttered to herself, "A young one maybe." As Phosphora continued to observe the girl, she noticed some kind of similarity between the girl and herself. But, why was that? And why was she crying?  
All of sudden, from out of nowhere, a Skuttler appeared on the other side, wielding a bone for a club and shield. Surprised, Phosphora shot out lightning at it, vaporizing it instantly. Replacing it was an Armin, a hound-looking monster with a huge shield for a head and a smaller one on its tail.  
Preparing an attack, Phosphora ordered to the girl, "Get out of here! Run!" But the little girl didn't register the command. Instead, she just continued to cry, oblivious to the danger she was in. As the Armin charged, Phosphora charged forward and grabbed the little girl. Pulling the human close, she then flipped over and zapped the Armin in the middle, taking it out in one blast.  
Landing safely, Phosphora smirked at her easy win. As she looked tot he little girl, she saw that the young one wasn't crying anymore. Rather, she looked at Phosphora in wonder.  
"Momma?" the girl squeaked.  
Feeling a little insecure about the scenario, Phosphora set the girl down and told her, "Sorry, but no. You'd better find a safe place to hide until this is over." With that done, Phosphora began to head out. But before she disappeared, she requested, "Grow up to be big and strong. And, to love nature and all its worth. Promise?" And without waiting for a reply, she zipped for the cathedral.

* * *

Upon arrival, Phosphora spotted Pittoo being swarmed by Underworld forces. He was doing his best to take them down, but some were harder to fight when in a swarm. As Dark Pit was dealing with some Skuttlers, an Underworld Crawler slammed down nearby. The tank-looking monster set its sights on the dark angel, but Phosphora saw a chance to take it out. Pointing her finger at the weak spot on the back, she zapped the monster with coursing electricity, making it explode in a fiery explosion. The force of the explosion knocked out a row of Skuttlers going to fight Dark Pit, and he spotted the person who saved him.  
Dusting himself off, he huffed, "I could've handled it without your help."  
"Key word: 'could've'." Phosphora teased, "You could have at least said a 'thank you'." Just then, a strange fireball pummeled its way up to the cathedral, pursued by the Forces of Nature and the centurions.  
Noticing the fight that passed right by them, Dark Pit wondered, "I'll bet that's the commander."  
 _Yes. And he's reaching Pit's soul fragment._ Palutena came in, _You two better hurry!  
_ "Leave it to me, ma'am." Phosphora replied confidently.  
"Uh oh." Pittoo muttered, though he wasn't entirely sure why,  
 _What did you just call me?_ Palutena asked in a threatening tone.  
"Doesn't matter. We've got a soul to collect." And with that, Phosphora and Dark Pit hurried up the steps into the cathedral.

* * *

Inside the building, the two saw a two-headed fire hound taking out centurions and roasting the Forces of Nature.  
 _It's Twinbellows. The Underworld's faithful watchdog._ Palutena told them.  
 _I could've told you that._ Viridi griped.  
"Ditto." Dark Pit mumbled.  
As Twinbellows roared in challenge, Phosphora inquired, "So we have to beat this fleabag to get Pit's soul fragment?"  
 _I'm afraid so._ Viridi replied, _None of our forces got there in time.  
_ "Not a problem." Dark Pit called out as he and Phosphora got ready for the fight.  
Roaring out intimidatingly, Twinbellows lunged at the duo to cut them in half. They both dodged, and returned fire. Dark Pit used his Silver Bow and tried to nail the beast's heads, while Phosphora launched electric shots at it. But then Twinbellows spewed out fire from both heads, forcing the two to dodge out of the way. After that, the battle pretty much went haywire. All of Twinbellows charging and fire breathing started to make the structure drop debris onto the fighters. But Dark Pit and Phosphora paid it little attention as they merely used it to their advantage to take down the fire dog. But it seemed like, no matter how much damage they dealt, Twinbellows seemed unfazed by it.  
Eventually, Phosphora managed to charge her lightning, and sent it through the heads and coursing through its body. The resulting electric shock finally finished off the hound, and Twinbellows disappeared with a howl.  
Blowing smoke off her finger like she shot a gun, Phosphora giggled, "That taught him to heel." Where Twinbellows disappeared shined a shard that hummed a light-blue hue. Dark Pit collected it rather leisurely, but was then surprised when he heard Medusa's echoing chuckle. When he and Phosphora raced outside, they spotted a holographic image of the goddess towering over the metropolis.  
"Well, seems we have some interesting company." she boomed.  
"You'd better prepare yourself Medusa." Dark Pit shouted back, "Once we revive Pit, we're coming after you. It's only a matter of time."  
"Only if you can revive him." Medusa retorted, "Gathering his soul is one thing. But without a will of his own, he'll merely be an empty shell. And what good is an empty shell to you?" And with that, Medusa vanished.  
 _What was Medusa getting at there?_ Palutena pondered.  
 _We can worry about that later._ Virid suggested, _Let's get you two back._ Then Dark Pit and Phosphora were extracted back to Skyworld.

* * *

After putting the new shard back together with Pit's soul, Palutena, Viridi, Dark Pit, and Phosophora hung around the main chamber of the temple, all pondering over what Medusa had told them. Without a will of his own, Pit would just be an empty shell, even if they revived him. What could she mean?  
"This is really starting to hurt my head!" Viridi complained after a long silence.  
"You think this hurts?" Dark Pit challenged, "I've got a headache the size of a continent right now."  
"It could just be a ploy of hers to help Hades get the other soul fragments." Phosphora suggested, "I mean, it makes sense to me when you put it that way."  
"No that's not it." Palutena spoke out. As everyone turned their attention to her, she explained, "Medusa isn't as clever as Hades, and she can't set up such intricate traps like he can. The only trap she did set resulted in Pittoo, but that backfired. She's trying to tell us something."  
"You're not seriously buying into her riddle, are you?" Viridi questioned, "Hades could have sent her to lead us in a wild goose chase."  
"Maybe. But if so, we should divide our efforts then. Dark Pit and I will look into what Medusa's message meant."  
"While Phospora and I keep looking for soul fragments. Sounds like a plan, unless Hades planned it this way."  
"I'd rather do something to get rid of this headache." Dark Pit grumbled.  
"Aw! Big bad Pittoo has a sore head." Phosphora chuckled, "Don't think too much Pittoo, or you'll crack your head like an egg." With that last remark, Phosphora shot off to continue her search. And with it, the group now worked on accomplishing both tasks set before them.

* * *

Watching it all happen from the Underworld, Medusa chuckled villainously as she saw them debate their next step. Everything was going according to her design. Soon, very soon, her revenge would be complete. And she would abolish this curse that had afflicted her for so long.  
Glimpsing the image of Palutena, she whispered, "It won't be long now, goddess of light. Keep playing your game. For you are now but a pawn in the grander scheme of things."

* * *

 **Yeah, gonna leave that little brain teaser for you guys to think for now. Review and see you all next time.**


	5. Talk about deja vu

**Well, the name of the chapter says most of it. I'm gonna bet a lot of you guys are gonna cry foul with this chapter, but do keep in mind I'm doing this for a reason.**

 **Also, sorry for being a week late. You know how it is. School, new job, yada yada yada.**

 **Read, review, and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
Talk about deja vu

 _Ugh! Where am I?_ The consciousness of a certain angel began to awaken in a blank void. _Lady Palutena? Can you hear me?_ Eventually, Pit managed to become somewhat aware, but his head felt super foggy. He even had a hard time recollecting what had happened to him. _Let's see. The last thing I remember was losing the Power of Flight, but then..._ Right at that moment, Pit noticed something in the space with him. It looked to be a gold ring with red markings. _Hey wait! Is that... a ring? Oh no no no no, it can't be! Did the Chaos Kin get revived?! Oh no! Lady Palutena needs my help! But, I need help! Wait, why does Medusa keep popping into my head?  
_ During his ponderings, he felt something as the ring was being picked up.  
 _Whoa! Oh man! I am the ring... again! Aw, it was bad enough the first time!_ Then, fully aware, Pit noticed that the person who had picked him up was a woman. She was very pretty, with long, musty-blond hair and wearing a sleeveless Greek chiton. _Huh? Well, beggars can't be choosers._ He considered as the woman tried on the ring, _Okay, let's go!_ Then and there, Pit had control over the woman, and began making her walk towards a nearby.  
 _Sorry about this, but I've got to get some help.  
Who is this? What's going on?! _the woman demanded in her mind.  
 _Look, I'm sorry. But I need to talk to Lady Palutena._ Pit explained.  
 _Lady Palutena? Hold on, you're that angel! You're Pit!  
Have we met before?  
How could you forget? You fought against me with Magnus.  
Fought against you? Wait, were you the one controlling my body when the Chaos Kin took control of Lady Palutena?!  
What?! No! I once helped Medusa when she was resurrected.  
I'm still not remembering. You sure it wasn't another angel like me? With black wings, and an aggro attitude.  
Pit, it's me! Dark Lord Gaol!_ Once the woman mentioned the name of a foe Pit battled, he remembered the evil knight he fought in his last adventure, and who he had been revealed to be.  
 _You're Dark Lord Gaol?! THE Dark Lord Gaol?! Wow! You look... nothing like before. What exactly happened to you?  
Let's just say I've had a little help giving up the powers I had from the Underworld. But enough about me. Why are you in my body instead of your own?!  
Look, I don't know how I'm a ring again, But if I'm in this state, Lady Palutena must need my help.  
I wouldn't be too sure about that._ Gaol informed, _The Underworld may be causing us humans trouble, but we aren't exactly fighting alone. The Forces of Nature and Palutena's army are both helping out, strangely enough.  
Wait, so Lady Palutena isn't in danger? _Pit questioned, _But then, how'd I end turned into a ring?  
Don't look at me. For now, you'd better get to town. I was just on my way there when I found you. Just be careful with my body, will ya Pit?  
Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. _Pit assured with his bright personality.  
 _That's what worries me._

Eventually, Pit and Gaol made it into town. The bazaar was filled to the brim with other humans, both soldiers and civilians, all milling about their business. But even with all the activity, the tension among everyone was palpable.  
 _I'm guessing the Underworld army attacked a nearby town?_ Pit spoke up.  
 _And you'd guess right._ Gaol replied as Pit continued moving her along, _We need to meet up with Magnus.  
Magnus?! He's here too?!  
Of course. A client is holed up here, and he's paying big money for protection.  
Why does he need protection? Seems awfully quiet to me. _Right when he said that was when a crater was blasted into the square, the force of the blast knocking Gaol back and sending Pit rolling. _Oh no no no! Gaol!_ Pit shouted. But without the connection, Gaol couldn't hear him. And things only got worse when a lone dog, with brown and white fur, picked him up.  
 _Guess I'm gonna have to go with this dog for now._ Pit sighed, _Gaol said that Magnus was in town. Better go and find him, after letting Gaol know I'm okay._ But Gaol was nowhere to be found, and the panicking crowd forced Pit to take shelter in a narrow alleyway. _Maybe she'll have gone on ahead without me. I better get going. Hopefully, no Underworld monsters will try attacking me. On to Magnus!_ And with that, he took to the alley to try and find his old comrade.

Luckily, the Underworld monsters didn't give the dog Pit used a second glance. They just went about their business fighting human soldiers and causing destruction wherever they went. Many humans tried taking refuge in their homes to escape the carnage, while others fled the town itself. But the monster activity reminded Pit about some of the current events.  
 _I guess Medusa really has returned._ he pondered while darting through the chaos, _And Hades along with her. No doubt this is another attempt for Hades to gather souls. If only I had my body, then I could protect everyone here. That reminds me: what did happen to me anyway? I can't remember much after losing the Power of Flight. Why is that? And who turned me into a ring anyway? Well, I better find Magnus and see if he can explain a couple of things._

Eventually, Pit managed to find him. Magnus was standing guard in front of a shack, slamming monsters away with his massive club-like sword. The muscular human had matted-black hair and wore leather boots, pants, and a sleeveless shirt decorated with a couple hunting knives. his right arm had a couple bandages, and his left arm had some kind of orange lines marking it.  
As soon as he sent a Skuttler flying, Pit ran up to him and called out, _Magnus, hey! Over here!_ As he had the dog pad him with its paws, he tried instructing, _Hey, long time no see. Listen, take the ring and put it on your finger, please._ Magnus quickly noticed the ring, and yanked it out of the mutt's slobbery mouth. Free of his control, the dog took off to who knows where. _C'mon Magnus, put it on!_ Pit began to beg, _I really need your help. Please please please put the ring on! Pleeeeeeaase!_ But Magnus wasn't considering putting it on. He was about to discard it when he and Pit noticed Gaol heading their way, chased by several Underworld monsters. Unfortunately, Gaol tripped, and the forces were about to overcome her. So Magnus charged the enemy forces, accidentally slipping Pit's ring on as well, and swung his sword.  
All was still for the briefest of moments. Magnus now stood on the other side of the forces chasing Gaol, poised after swinging his sword through the enemies. Then, all the Underworld minions vanished, defeated.  
 _Phew! Talk about cutting it close._ Pit chuckled as he made Magnus relax.  
 _Oh great! So it was you... again._ Magnus grumbled. Magnus held up his left hand, showing the ring to both himself and Gaol. Then, without another word, he began heading off. But by then, Gaol already figured it out, and emitted a little dark energy from her hand to prepare for battle.

 _Hey there Magnus._ Pit greeted cheerfully, _It's certainly been a while.  
Yeah, I guess._ Magnus groaned, _But why the heck are you in my body instead of your own?! I'm not exactly some kind of puppet you can use, you know!  
I know. I know. But that's just it. I don't exactly know what happened in the years I've been a ring.  
Years?! Pit, it's only been a month since the Underworld army started attacking.  
Well, I guess it wouldn't really matter what I- Wait, it's only been a month?!  
Yeah. And I saw you battling the enemy horde in that initial attack, up until you fell into Medusa's clutches.  
_As Magnus was guided down another alleyway by Pit, the angel shrieked, _What?! What do you mean?! Are you saying Medusa's controlling me now?! Then Lady Palutena really is in danger!  
Pit, calm down. It's not like that.  
Aw man! This is just like 30 years ago. But now, it's even worse.  
Pit, snap out of it!  
What?!  
Listen, I've been hearing rumors, and things might not be as bad as you think.  
But Lady Palutena-  
Is fine. She's been working with Viridi to fight the Underworld army.  
She's still fighting?! _Pit gasped, _Phew! What a relief.  
Don't get too relaxed just yet. I heard Medusa had turned someone to stone. I'm guessing that someone was you.  
But then, if Medusa did turn me to stone, why am I a ring again?  
Your body and mind must have been separated somehow. _Magnus shrugged, _So maybe that's why you've been turned back into a ring. But how should I know?! It's not like this happens on a regular basis.  
Okay. Well, I guess for now I should find a way back to Skyworld.  
With my body? Good luck. It's not like I can fly, nor do I have the time. I have a client, you know.  
Well, can you just please help me figure things out?  
Do I really have a choice? You're the one in control of my body.  
Oh, of course. Well, for now, let's find the commander.  
Like that dragon flying in the sky? _When Pit looked up to see what Magnus was talking about, he saw what looked like a wing-less, dragon-like monster with three heads flying in the cloud layer.  
 _The Hewdraw?!_ he groaned, _How come he can fly and I can't?! It's totally unfair!  
Hmm, we might be able to kill two birds with one stone here. _Magnus pondered.  
 _Wait, why do we need to kill a bird?_ Pit wondered, until he got the idea and replied, _Oh, you mean beat Hewdraw and gain a way up to Skyworld! But, how are we gonna get him to come down?  
I'm betting he'll come down if we cause a ruckus with his troops._ Magnus explained, _But we'll need to trap those heads once we do. for now, just take down Underworld monsters.  
Not a problem! _So, with enthusiasm, Pit used Magnus to start whaling on Underworld troops.

For the most part, things were pretty straight-forward. Pit used Magnus's body to take out monsters. And that was easy enough, especially with his friend's strength. Pit barely had to swing the sword to really take down enemies, and even then it only took a couple hits to destroy the tougher ones. So the two continued through the town, practically sailing through the enemy forces. After finishing off an Underworld Crawler, Pit and Magnus noticed Hewdraw heading their way.  
 _Well, we got his attention._ Pit noted, _Now, what was the next step again?  
Head for the Parthenon on top of that hill._ Magnus instructed, _And go through the pillars. That ought to trap it.  
Okay. And we'd better run really fast! _The two noticed that Hewdraw was really zipping down to them. Pit had Magnus run as fast as he could so they could avoid becoming the three-headed behemoth's lunch. The incident reminded Pit of several other instances when Palutena was guiding him away from stuff trying to eat him, burn him, or outright blast him into oblivion. Pit knew he was pushing Magnus's body to the limit, but they had no choice.  
 _C'mon!_ Pit grunted as they neared the Parthenon, _Almost there.  
Just keep running, angel face._ Magnus said to motivate him. Then, as Hewdraw finally approached the two, Pit slipped between the pillars and rolled out of reach of the Hewdraw heads. When Pit turned Magnus around, he identified the three heads thrashing about trying to get free, each a different color. The right head was blue in color, the middle was purple, and the left a reddish-pink color. Each head had a horn both on their snout area, and on the crest of their head. And each had fin-like ears on the sides.  
"Hey, what is this?!" Hewdraw B shouted.  
"We've been caught you dummy!" Hewdraw P chastised his other head.  
"I told you we shouldn't have chased that yummy human." Hewdraw R argued.  
 _Ha ha. Nice plan, Magnus!_ Pit congratulated.  
 _It was too easy._ Magnus shrugged, _I've trapped tougher game than this clown.  
Okay. So, now we hit them?  
Without killing them._ Magnus advised, _We'll need them all alive to even remotely fly to Skyworld._ So, prepping the club-sword, Pit charged the bickering heads as they began to retaliate.

Pit and Magnus's only disadvantage was that they couldn't hit Hewdraw from a distance. Instead, they had to get up close to do any damage. And despite being able to shoot lasers, fire, and chomp down on them, the three Hewdraw heads were constantly getting in each other's way, and often ended up in a bickering contest. But this cycle persisted as Pit fought the dragon creature.  
 _Even if we beat one head, won't the other two have less trouble taking us on?_ Pit posed as he dodged a chomp from Hewdraw R.  
 _I've got an idea on that._ Magnus told him, _But I'll need control of my body. Take the ring off.  
But if I do that, I won't be able to talk to you. And I can't guide you to Skyworld.  
Pit, what's more important right now? The Hewdraw, or your blabbing?  
Well-  
Trust me. Besides, this is way more fun than protecting some old-timer any day._ With reluctance, Pit took off the ring, giving Magnus free use of his body again. "Okay. Now for you!" he bellowed.  
"And what can you do?" Hewdraw P challenged. To answer, Magnus began swinging his sword over his head, generating a strong vacuum towards him. The Hewdraw heads began stretching further into the Parthenon, clumping together unwillingly. When they were close enough, Magnus swung his sword and struck all three in a knockout blow.

As each Hewdraw head began to regain consciousness, they realized they weren't dead. The town they were told to attack was still at the base of the hill, though with fewer monsters terrorizing them. And that was when they felt something in their mouths yank upwards. Standing on the back, Magnus used all his strength to wrangle the three heads with the chain he slipped in as reins.  
"What is going on?! Let us go!" Hewdraw B protested.  
"We are not some mule for you to use!" Hewdraw R tried roaring out.  
Tell that to someone else." Magnus grunted, "You're gonna help me fly up to Skyworld, no questions asked."  
"To Skyworld?" Hewdraw P perked up, "Well, why didn't you say so? We were gonna go there ourselves."  
"No we weren't!" Hewdraw R shot, "We were ordered to terrorize this town by Medusa."  
Hefting up his sword, Magnus asked, "Look, are we going up or not? Because I'm ready to clobber you again if there's a problem."  
"Up we go!" all three said in unison. Then they soared up into the air, with Magus behind the reins.

While Magnus was steering Hewdraw towards the clouds, Pit came in, _Well, looks like we'll get to Lady Palutena after all. That's a bit of a relief.  
_ "Wait a sec." Magnus responded, startled by the sudden intrusion, "How am I hearing your yapping when I don't have the ring on?!"  
 _You can hear me? Neat. Maybe because you put the ring on before, it created a connection. So we can still talk.  
_ "Well, at least you can still guide me to Skyworld. So where do we go?"  
 _Just keep flying up. You'll know it when you see it.  
_ "Hear that boys?"  
"Hear what?" Hewdraw P inquired, "All I heard was you talking to yourself boss."  
"Boss?" Magnus quizzed.  
"Yeah, you're the boss now." Hewdraw B told him, "Since you beat us, we're gonna listen to you now."  
"Okay. Then up to Skyworld. Sadly, Medusa seemed to have become aware of Hewdraw's new agenda as Underworld troops flew up to confront him and Magnus.  
"Ooh, tasty stuff." Hewdraw R spoke, and he lunged out and chomped on a Monoeye, "Mm! This is so GOOD. Try it!" So the other two ate a Mik and a Komayto (a Metroid-looking monster), and found R to be right.  
"That settles it!" Hewdraw B chuckled, "I am so loving this! Boss, can we have more?"  
"Have all you want. More are on their way." Magnus offered, not really having a chioice in the matter.  
"Oh yeah! Chow time!" all three heads proclaimed.  
From there, the flight became complete carnage. The Hewdraw heads continued chomping, roasting, and blasting Underworld monsters while Magnus continued steering them up. Apparently, Medusa never really fed Hewdraw very much, as the heads vigorously feasted on enemies that attacked them. At least they weren't trying to buck him off, which Magnus was grateful for. But, as they broke through the cloud layer, everyone braced for a much bigger fight.

Rising above the clouds, Magnus and Hewdraw noticed the many floating islands that made up Skyworld. Centurions that were on patrol nearby sprung into action and started attacking them. Magnus restrained the heads to keep them from eating centurions, and the Forces of Nature that accompanied them, so they could only fight using fire and lasers.  
 _Wait, Magnus, don't attack!_ Pit shouted.  
"No can do angel-face." Magnus replied, "Looks like we'll have to fight back if we want to reach Palutena in one piece. Besides, didn't you say that the centurions get revived when they die?"  
 _Well, yeah.  
_ "Then don't worry."  
But that was putting things lightly, as Viridi's voice came in, _How did Hewdraw get here? Well, it doesn't matter. Dark Pit, take him down!_ Then, Magnus and Hewdraw spotted an angel with black wings, a black tunic, and black hair approaching them.  
"Well well well, Medusa's certainly getting bolder." Dark Pit chuckled.  
 _Pittoo!_ Pit gasped.  
"Wait, what's he called?" Magnus asked his traveling buddy.  
 _Pittoo. Like Pit Two._  
"I don't get it."  
 _He's my clone, basically. My copy._  
"Oh. So that's how it is."  
"Ready to die again, lizard-face?" Dark Pit challenged.  
"Not today, little angel." Hewdraw B retorted.  
"We have a new boss." Hewdraw R reported.  
"You don't stand a chance today." Hewdraw P finished.  
"Hey Pittoo!" Magnus called out, "Wanna talk this over?"  
"Who just called me 'Pittoo'?"  
Running up the middle head, Magnus roared, "That would be me. Right HERE!" Then he leaped off the Hewdraw, and tackled Dark Pit into a nearby island.

The two rose from their crash, weapons geared for a fight. Hewdraw hovered nearby, surprisingly remaining close to their 'boss'. Dark Pit separated the blades of his bow, poised to fight. Magnus shifted his sword into a fighting stance, sensing an engagement like this was inevitable. And there they stood, eying each other with leery gazes.  
 _I'm surprised a human managed to make it all the way up here._ Viridi observed, _You sure are gutsier than most._  
"Well, if it isn't the one who wants to eliminate all humans." Magnus acknowledged, "Though, looks like you're taking it easy on that little agenda."  
 _You can thank the Underworld for that. But don't get comfortable just because I have no time to trample you like I should._  
"And no one calls me Pittoo!" Dark Pit growled, "Not even you!"  
"Then I guess we need no more words for this fight. I hope you're ready to go down."  
 _Viridi, where's Lady Palutena?! Viridi!_ Pit tried to ask.  
"Pit, they can't hear you. Only I can." Magnus whispered, "Let's buy some time until she gets here."  
But before the fight could commence, Palutena came in demanding, _What is going on?!  
_ "About time you showed up." Dark Pit griped, "We're busy fighting this human that came with the Hewdraw."  
 _A human? Wait, is that-  
Hey, where are you going?!_ Viridi shouted. Just then, Palutena floated down between the two fighters. When she did, both Magnus and Dark Pit relaxed their stances.  
 _Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!_ Pit cried in jubilee.  
"Pit, I told you, no one else can hear you except me." Magnus growled as he reminded him.  
But Palutena caught what he said, and inquired, "Is Pit... with you?"  
Holding up the ring, Magnus answered, "Yeah, something like that."  
"Boss found it in a human city where we were." Hewdraw R came in as hey hovered behind him.  
"He also got a shard thing too. Like the one we were told to get." Hewdraw B added.  
 _Wait a minute. When did this human become your 'boss'?_ Viridi inquired.  
"Rather simple, actually. He beat us. Now he's our boss." Hewdraw P replied.  
"You gotta be kidding me." Dark Pit scoffed in disbelief.  
"No, they're not." Palutena elaborated, "Magnus is a bit of a peculiar human. The strangest I've known. It'd be no surprise he could tame Hewdraw like he did."  
"Yeah yeah. But what are they talking about with 'shard'?"  
"You mean this thing?" Magnus said as he brought out a glowing shard from behind him, "I found it in the Parthenon after beating these bad boys. I didn't know what it was, but Pit seemed to."  
 _I don't know that much about it._ Pit muttered, _I just have a feeling is all._ Even though Pit didn't know what it was, Palutena and Dark Pit sure seemed to. Their faces displayed a sense of awe and shock when Magnus presented the shard.  
"So Pit-stain's soul fragment was where you were?!" Dark Pit said in disbelief.  
"Soul fragment?" Magnus questioned.  
"You'd better come with us." Palutena suggested, "We'll explain everything.  
 _What about lizard face over there?_ Viridi pointed out, _We can't keep him. He'll eat our soldiers.  
_ "Don't worry. He's had his fill." Magnus assured, "Besides, he likes Underworld monsters."  
"Yeah!" the three heads roared. With a chuckle, Palutena teleported the party to her temple.

After having returned the fragment with the rest of Pit's soul, dropping Hewdraw off in another part of the temple, as well as explaining things to Magnus, the group hung around the main chamber as Magnus told them about matters on his end.  
When he finished, Pit moaned, _Aw man! I feel like my head is spinning around in circles. What the heck is going on with everything?!_ But, like before, no one heard him except Magnus.  
"First Twinbellows, now Hewdraw?" Viridi pondered, "Why would Hades revive the commanders Pit beat? It doesn't make sense."  
"Well, he did revive Thanatos a couple times in the last story." Palutena pointed out.  
"Shh! Stop talking! We're not supposed to mention it."  
"Well, we already did." Dark Pit brought up.  
"Ugh! Am I the only one who keeps that wall intact?!"  
Confused by Viridi's sudden outbursts, Magnus inquired of Pit, "Any idea what they're talking about?"  
 _I could explain it. But I don't think it will make any sense to you._ Pit replied, _It's sort of an angel and god thing.  
_ "Okay?"  
Noticing the hidden exchange, Palutena asked, "Magnus, are you talking to someone?"  
"Yeah. Since I put on the ring a couple times, I'm kinda prone to hearing Pit's babbling now."  
"Wait, you can talk to Pit?" Viridi wondered dubiously, "How does that work? That didn't happen last time."  
"Don't ask me. I don't know how myself."  
"Moving on," Palutena urged the group, "We might want to work on finding the rest of Pit's soul fragments. But, we could use a little more help. Would you be willing to lend us a hand, Magnus?"  
"What's in it for me?" he posed to the goddess.  
"Does there have to be something you get in return to help us?" Viridi grumbled, "How about I don't kill you right away when this is all over?"  
"Not interested."  
 _Magnus, we need your help! Why won't you fight with us against the Underworld army?!_ Pit shouted. But Magnus was not willing to explain himself to him, or the goddesses. He needed to see if there was a real reason for them to try and save Pit.  
Sighing, Palutena answered, "Name your price, and we'll grant it. Anything you desire."  
"Hey wait! Don't say that!" Viridi protested.  
"How can you be sure we can trust him?!" Dark Pit questioned, "Why would you even say that?!" But Magnus and Palutena didn't heed their words.  
Rather, Magnus quizzed, "You'll give me anything I want in exchange for my help against the Underworld AND saving Pit?" Palutena didn't like the position she was being put in. But, if they were to have Magnus help, she had no choice.  
Kneeling in front of the mercenary, head bowed, Palutena cried, "Anything you want. I shall not deny any request you make. I... I will make it so." Magnus chuckled, but not at Palutena's groveling. Rather, it was her devotion to her goal that made him smirk.  
So then, he replied, "Well then, how about having Hewdraw as my first request?" That surprised everyone, even Pit.  
"Wait! You want Hewdraw?!" Dark Pit gasped.  
"Is that a problem?" Magnus challenged.  
Viridi was the first to act, frantically telling him, "No no no, not at all. You can have Hewdraw. And, as a bonus, any Underworld troops my Forces of Nature capture will be fed to him."  
"Now that's more like it." Magnus grinned, " I have a couple more requests, but I won't make them right now."  
"Of course." Viridi tried to keep a straight face, hiding the fact that she wanted to strangle Magnus and feed him to Hewdraw. But Palutena made the vow, so she couldn't do anything.  
Standing up at last, Palutena requested, "If I may, Magnus, could I hold onto Pit's ring until you are next needed?"  
"Why not? Here." he replied, putting the ring in her hand, "I have a feeling he could do you more good than he can for me right now." With that, Magnus ventured off to locate Hewdraw. Once he left, Viridi blew her top off and became fuming mad. She stormed off into another chamber in a huff, and Dark Pit went into the practice range for training.

Palutena remained in the empty chamber, Pit's ring in hand. Palutena couldn't connect to it like Magnus somehow had, but to know he was there was enough for her.  
Glad all the craziness had finally ended, Pit tried telling her, _I missed you Lady Palutena. I'm so sorry that this has all happened like it did. But, I promise, as captain of your guard, I will not rest until-_ Just then, Pit felt a tear land on the ring. That was when he noticed Palutena was crying. Tears were pouring down her face face like waterfalls. Pit was confused by her sudden behavior, and was surprised even more when she held him close to her, collapsing to her knees. _Uh, Lady Palutena?_ he tried saying.  
"Oh Pit!" Palutena sobbed, "How could I have let this happen?!"  
 _Lady Palutena, it's not your fault. Hades and Medusa did this.  
_ "I should've seen what they were up to. I shouldn't have sent you to fight."  
 _but Lady Palutena, that's what I do. I serve you and do what you request of me. No matter what._ Pit grumbled that last part to himself.  
"I'm so sorry. So..." But she didn't finish, her sorrow overcoming her.

Watching from the entrance, Magnus saw and heard the whole ordeal. He never really gave gods much thought, especially with his run of luck. But, seeing Palutena breaking down like that made him reconsider. But he wasn't going to do this for her. Rather, he was fighting this war for Pit.  
And as the dusk sky turned black for the night, Magnus vowed, "Hades, Medusa, you'll pay for what you've done."

* * *

 **Yep! Magnus is back in action. And not only that, now he can fly too by piloting Hewdraw. I actually got to thinking that, if Sora ever did something like this, making you fight the Three-Headed Hewdraw with Magnus, that'd be one crazy level. Especially since Magnus has no shot attacks like Pit or Dark Pit. 9.0 difficulty would make it practically impossible.**

 **And anyone ever remember how Viridi more often than not broke the 4th wall, even when she was trying to keep the other characters from doing the same thing? Lol. No wonder people liked her character.**

 **Prattling's done. See you next time.**


	6. From Darkness come Light

**And now, we return to our adventure in trying to bring Pit back from... Um... Actually, what do you call it when someone is divided like Pit is? I honestly can't think of something to classify this.**

 **But anyways, last time, Magnus came into the fray between Palutena and Viridi's forces and the Underworld Army, bringing with him Pit in that ring he was trapped in before. Now, with him on the team, will they be able to gather Pit's soul fragments even faster? And what plans could Medusa and Hades have for our heroes?**

 **Why don't we deploy and find out?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus. All rights to Sora Ltd. and Nintendo.**

 **And now, enjoy. And don't forget to read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 6:  
From darkness comes light

- _Again today I will go soaring through the sky  
My enemies I'll dish them up like a stir fry!  
Gracious goddess of light watches from up above  
At dinner time I always show the cook some love!_

"What are you singing?" Palutena inquired of her cheerful angel.  
"Just this little victory song I made up." Pit told her, "We stopped Viridi, now it's time to take down Hades."  
"Um, right."  
"Are you okay Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena?" But then Pit's voice grew distant, and Viridi's voice took over.-

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Palutena? Palutena!"  
Shocked out of her memory, Palutena stammered, "Y-Yes?"  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Viridi asked the goddess as she steered Dark Pit on his mission, "You've been drifting off a lot."  
"I'll be alright. Anyways, where are we now?"  
"Well, Dark Pit just arrived in the Chasm of Torment. We think the next soul fragment is somewhere around here."  
 _Don't go blanking out on us Palutena._ Dark Pit came in, _Stay focused.  
_ "Right." Palutena replied, "Well, I'm not getting anything yet. But, let's keep looking." So Pittoo did his best. Sadly, the Underworld was never just a simple visit, as monsters kept popping up to delay Dark Pit. But he dealt with them like he always did, and proceeded along the accursed chasm as he was flying through.  
The place smelled of sulfur, and had magma pouring into it from the walls. Below him, Dark Pit saw what looked like people and disfigured creatures being roasted in the magma pool. Those that saw him reached up, as if yearning for him to rescue them.  
 _So what is this place anyway?_ Dark Pit wondered, _Some kind of torture road?  
_ "Crudely put, yeah." Viridi answered, "The Chasm of Torment is where bad souls go to purge out whatever the owner infested it with. Some really bad souls don't come here, but instead fall victim to Hades. Right Palutena?" But Palutena was off in her own universe again. She didn't respond, and seemed to not have registered anything that had been said. "PALUTENA!"  
""Huh? What did you say?" Palutena replied, embarrassed by her wandering off again.  
 _If you're gonna keep doing this, maybe you shouldn't be here._ Dark Pit told her, _You'll just get in the way if you aren't entirely focused.  
_ "I told you, I'll be fine."  
"Look, we all know that isn't true. Ever since the 'thing' happened to Pit, you're been getting worse and worse. Just go outside and get yourself in order."  
"If Pit were still here, he would want me to remain and help Pittoo find his soul fragment."  
"If Pit were here, he would say the same thing we're saying. Trust me, you're gonna snap before this is all over. Go for a walk, play the harp, watch some Super Smash Bros. for all I care. But seriously, don't push yourself."  
"Viridi, you know I can't-"  
 _Viridi's got a point Palutena._ Dark Pit interjected, _We all heard you crying the other day when you got Pit's ring. This whole thing is getting to you. So, for your sake as well as mine, just go.  
_ Seeing that she wasn't gonna win this argument, Palutena replied, "Alright. But only for a little bit. And by the way, I wasn't crying. I was just really glad that we got Pit's mind back in one piece." And with that, Palutena left the temple.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did she leave?" Dark Pit iinquired as he flew into a tunnel.  
 _Yeah, she's gone._ Viridi told him, _Yeesh! I knew Pit was a sap for her, but I didn't think Palutena was so emotional about him. And why should she really be like that? She can just find another angel to replace him.  
_ "I hate to break it to you, but I'm the only other angel besides Pit."  
 _That's impossible. There are hundreds of-  
_ "You never heard, did you?" Dark Pit began to explain while he entered another area of the chasm, "Palutena did have many more angels at one time. But when Medusa attacked Skyworld, she turned them all to stone. During the attack, Pit's inability to fly had him stuck in the Underworld."  
 _So, his being unable to fly actually saved him?_ Viridi pondered, _Wait, how do you know about all this?  
_ "I did some digging. And played the very first game. Now I understand why Hades went after him like he did."  
 _And Palutena had been imprisoned in her temple when that all happened. I guess she does have every reason to grieve over Pit. Can I borrow your copy of the game after this mission?  
_ "Maybe later. Just get me to the soul fragment."  
 _Right. We should be getting close._ Just as she said that, a holographic image appeared in the distance, chuckling in delight.  
"Well well, if it isn't you, Medusa." Pittoo spoke in a bland tone.  
 _I see you've come for Pit's fragmented soul here. Tell me, how is the angel holding up these days?_ Medusa toyed.  
 _You know why we are here, Medusa!_ Viridi demanded, _Just give us the piece of Pit's soul, and we'll be on our way.  
Now why would I do that, little goddess?  
_"Because I'm coming in to take it." So Dark Pit zoomed off to retrieve the fragment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon landing in a nearby castle, Dark Pit immediately felt that something was wrong. What's more, he didn't see any Underworld monsters trying to get in his way either. Was the soul fragment really here? What if it was just a decoy to lure them here? Right when Pittoo took a step up to the castle, the ground beneath him opened up, and he fell into a trap.  
 _Pittoo!_ Viridi gasped.  
 _That was even easier than luring Pit with a silver platter meal._ Medusa muttered, _Honestly, I'm a little underwhelmed._ Once she left, and Viridi disappeared to formulate a backup plan, another group of figures arrived. Magnus hopped off his quibbling steed as Hewdraw turned around to return to Skyworld.  
"Well, I guess it's our turn." And he ran in.

 _Good thing we were shadowing Pittoo when Viridi sent him._ Pit mulled over in Magnus's head, _This wasn't what I was expecting though.  
_ "Pit, will you keep it down!" Magnus hushed quietly, "I already have enough of a headache from keeping those three motormouths quiet."  
 _Sorry. So, is there really one of my soul fragments down here? Because, I can't sense anything.  
_ "You tell me. You're the soul detector here."  
 _Look, I don't go exactly go all nuts when a piece of me is near.  
_ "Okay okay, take it easy. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers."  
 _Alright. For now, let's just hope no one notices us here. I hate to do this to Lady Palutena, but I can't just sit by while everyone's doing this for me.  
_ "We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's find Pittoo and whatever else is here."  
Thankfully, because they shadowed Dark Pit, Magnus did not have to fight many Underworld monsters. In fact, Magnus would sneak up on soldiers patrolling parts of the castle and take them out before they could raise an alarm. The proud warrior utilized the outer chambers to navigate and find a route to where the dark angel was being held. Even so, being stealthy AND whacking creatures was a hard tactic to pull off with his style of battle.  
 _You know,_ Pit wondered, _for an Underworld castle, there sure aren't a lot of Underworld enemies.  
_ "I bet they were expecting someone else to show up to save Dark Pit." Magnus figured, "I'm not sure we are being completely ignored though."  
 _But who else could Hades be expecting to come to the Underworld? The only other soldier I know is Phosphora.  
_ "The lightning warrior? Glad she didn't tag along."  
 _Yeah. That's, uh, a good thing._ Pit tittered accidentally.  
"Wait, Pit, you don't like her, do you?"  
 _What? No no no. Nuh-uh, no way.  
_ "Fess up, angel-face. You like her."  
 _I said no. Phosphora is with Viridi, and she's trying to eliminate humans. And... and... she called me cute once.  
_ "Might want to be careful, Pit. With women, beauty is often skin deep." Magnus advised.  
 _"But Lady Palutena is different.  
_ "Then why do you think I agreed to work for Palutena?" Pit had no answer for this. "Look, let's just find Pittoo. Then we can talk more about girl troubles, okay?"  
 _Fair enough. Um, do you think Phosphora likes me?_  
"Focus Pit."  
After trekking through the castle, Magnus wound up on the outer wall of the fortress, staring down an infinite abyss over the edge. The only way forward for him was a crumbling path built into the wall. Dust fell from in between slabs of stone, crumbling rocks plummeted from the edges of the path, and when Magnus tested his weight, it cracked.  
 _You sure there isn't another way into the castle?_ Pit questioned.  
"Sure. Along with a slew of Underworld soldiers to bust through and make a scene with." Magnus argued, "Listen, if we want to remain incognito, this is our best route."  
 _Okay. Just... don't drop me._ Strapping his sword to his back, Magnus found footholds on the wall, and began working his way across the treacherous route. It was slow going for this part of the quest, and the footholds didn't really provide Magnus with a ton of comfort. Even so, he had to proceed along this way. He made it to the halfway mark when he lost his footing, hanging on by his fingernails over the abyss. To make matters worse, the stones falling caught the attention of a Skuttler, who ran back into the castle and raised the alarm.  
Groaning in utter annoyance, Magnus swung himself forward and vaulted onto the landing he had been trying to reach. Once he landed, a Skuttler and Skuttler Mage charged for him.  
Hefting his blade off his back, he grumbled, "Well, guess there's no avoiding it now." He quickly dealt with the two monsters, then rushed inside to avoid more coming out of the wood works.  
 _I just remembered something._ Pit chirped while Magnus fought, _The Underworld is Hades domain. So he could exist anywhere, or nowhere.  
_ "You have a point to go along with that, angel-face?"  
 _If Hades can exist anywhere, wouldn't he already know that we're here?  
_ "Hence why I said we aren't being 'completely' ignored. Or maybe Hades doesn't think we're worth his time."  
Just when Magnus said that, Hades boomed, _Sorry, must have been an eyelash blocking my sight.  
_ "Well well, if it isn't old death-boy himself."  
 _Such confidence for a mere human. I can see why pretty Palutena would take you in as a member of her army.  
_ "Except I'm not in it for her." Magnus pointed out, "I'm fighting for the reward I'm getting out of it."  
 _Oh, self-centered until the end. I like that. Then how about I give you triple of what she offers to be a part of my team. I'll even let you keep Hewdraw and discipline those three heads of his.  
_ "Why don't I have Hewdraw discipline your face for all I care? I might be in it for the reward, but you're still my enemy."  
 _You certainly are one stubborn human. This isn't because of that little 'accident' with that kid of yours, was it?  
That's right._ Pit muttered, _Lady Palutena told me that you maybe fought the Underworld army because you lost a child of yours.  
_ "Exactly Pit." Magnus told him, "That''s why I'm fighting for Palutena for the moment: to take down the one who took my kid from me."  
 _Well, you and Palutena certainly have a lot in common._ Hades chuckled, _By the way, how is the little drama queen these days?  
_ "How about I ask you where Dark Pit is." Magnus barked back.  
 _Yow! You're certainly a feisty one. Well, mum's the word on him. Ciao.  
Hey, get back here! Where's Pittoo?!  
_"Cool it Pit. We'll just have to find him on our own. Best bet is, Medusa has him at the center of the castle."  
 _Okay. Then let's charge through!  
_ "My thoughts exactly."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an onslaught of Underworld enemies were finished, Magnus and Pit finally arrived at a stone gate. The two had no doubt they would find Pittoo behind it. And with one mighty swing, Magnus obliterated it to rubble. Inside, they found Dark Pit chained in the air, dark energy seeping into his body and wings.  
 _Pittoo!_ Pit gasped.  
"What the heck?!" Magnus grunted. Dark Pit managed to glance up a little, looking exhausted and weak.  
When he spotted Magnus, he groaned, "It's a trap. Run."  
 _Oh, we can't have that, now can we?_ Medusa chuckled. Suddenly, the platform separated from the castle, leaving Magnus stranded. But he wasn't worried, not one bit. After that, Pittoo was dropped onto his feet, and a new bow appeared in his hand. It was a black bow, with pink and yellow lines along the blades, as well as two orbs near the handle. The Darkness Bow.  
"Ready angel-face?" Magnus said as he slipped on Pit's ring.  
 _You know it!_ Pit replied, taking control, _Let's save Pittoo!  
_ Immediately, Dark Pit launched a dark arrow at Magnus, who dodged out of the way and prepped for the next attack. Clearly, Dark Pit wasn't the one in control. And that was even more evident when he began to fly around. He charged at Magnus, enveloped in dark energy, but Pit moved Magnus out of the way and slugged his dark counterpart back. Dark Pit didn't stay down for long, as he rose back up and shot several arrows that Pit had to make Magnus dodge. Then, he charged the human, blades split apart for an attack. But Pit brought his sword down, and clash-locked. He then sent a reeling kick into Dark Pit's abdomen, rocketing him near the edge. Thankfully, Dark Pit recovered, and started pelting his opponent with a slew of arrows before rising back into the air.  
 _This is low, you cowards!_ Pit yelled out.  
 _As if they didn't have enough to answer for in the first place._ Magnus grumbled in agreement, _I can't wait to see Hades pay for it.  
Yeah! They just make me so mad._ Pit said with a growl, _Misusing souls, harming humans, controlling people, not to mention what they did to Lady Palutena!  
For now Pit, focus on releasing Pittoo here. We don't stand a chance if he's with the Underworld.  
Okay. This actually reminds me of when we fought myself back when the Chaos Kin was loose.  
Shouldn't be any different, except that he flies too. _Magnus pointed out.  
And it was that flying that became the deciding factor of the battle. When Pit and Magnus weren't paying attention, Dark Pit managed to charge into them, knocking them across the platform. As Pittoo was set down, Medusa's villainous chuckling began to echo around them.  
 _My my._ she toyed, _This new toy certainly does its job well.  
_ "I... won't listen to you." Dark Pit struggled to say. But his words sparked jolting pain in his wings, causing the dark angel to scream out in agony.  
 _I am your new master, Dark Pit. The one you betrayed. So now, you'll do as I command._ Then, Dark Pit's body acted on its own again, preparing another dark arrow to fire. Pit and Magnus tried picking themselves up, but they were caught in a trap. They couldn't move, and they had no hope of dodging. So Dark Pit was forced to let his arrow fly.  
But then, as the two warriors prepared to be finished, a wall of light as evoked in front of them, reflecting the arrow back at Dark Pit and forcing him to dodge out of its path. When they looked to see who had rescued them, they spotted long, green hair trailing down in front of them.  
 _Lady Palutena?_ Pit gasped, _What are you doing here?  
_ Dispelling her Reflect, she answered, "I'm here for a little... divine intervention." With her appearance, the second round began.

As the second fight commenced, Pit wondered, _Wait, you can hear me? You can actually hear me?  
_ "You forget Pit," Palutena told him as she sent pillars of light at Dark Pit, "I am a goddess. I am able to transcend even the most difficult inhibitions."  
 _Except you never heard him before._ Magnus butted in, _So how is it I'm not the only one now rather than earlier?  
_ "Sorry. This is a little different." she giggled with an explanation, "I guess while you have Pit's ring on, I can open a telepathic link. But I can only communicate to a person's mind, not an object."  
 _So, you can hear me because Magnus is wearing the ring now?  
_ "That seems to be the case."  
 _Well then, can you tell him to cut back on the gabbing? I'm gonna have a migraine from his constantly talking in my head._  
"I'll work on it."  
"Hrrgh! Little help here!" Dark Pit tried calling out as he was forced back by Palutena's light shots.  
Thinking of an idea, Pit inquired, _Hey, if you can hear me while Magnus has the ring on, can Pittoo hear me too Lady Palutena?  
_ "I can't say for sure Pit." she informed, "This whole concept is new to me. For now, focus on defeating Pittoo. I know how we can release him from Medusa's control."  
 _Why do you always have to be such a spoil-sport?_ Hades pouted, _Can't we just have the angel since you already have pieces of one?  
_ "Not today, Hades. Your atrocity ends here, starting with Pittoo's release."  
"Will you stop calling me that!" Dark Pit barked.  
 _Now there's one thing we agree on._ Medusa came back in, _Really, who calls a clone of Pit 'Pittoo'? It's not even clever.  
Precisely. I think Pittooey is way more appropriate.  
_"Now that's even worse." Pittoo mumbled.  
With Palutena's help, Magnus and Pit were able to drive Dark Pit all over the place. And when he wasn't paying attention to where he was dodging, Magnus slammed his sword into his back and right into the light of Palutena's staff.  
Before he collided, she announced, "Power of Binding!" And Pittoo was bound in the air, again. This time however, Palutena tapped her staff to his temple, pouring light all over his body. It counteracted the dark power Medusa was using, freeing him from her control. Once she finished that, Dark Pit was let go, now having control of his own body again. In addition, a glowing fragment fell between him and Palutena: Pit's soul fragment.  
 _I was wondering where that piece got to._ Hades said as if this was a surprise to him. As Palutena picked up the soul fragment, a warm light with leaves shone around them as Viridi returned to extract the team.  
"Where have you been?" Dark Pit grumbled.  
 _Yeah yeah, nice to see you again too._ Viridi retorted back. Then, they were extracted back to Skyworld.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With another soul fragment secured and put back with Pit's main soul, the group met back in Palutena's temple to discuss what had occurred during the mission.  
"So wait, you could actually talk to Pit while Magnus had the ring on?!" Viridi exclaimed.  
"Apparently." Palutena replied, "I'm not yet sure how it works, but I can."  
"Okay. So can we do the same?" Dark Pit asked.  
"Hey, I'm not putting on the ring to be controlled again." Magnus refuted.  
"Well that was quick. I'm surprised you're getting cold feet already Magnus." Viridi taunted.  
"If you want to talk to him, you put the ring on. I'm not volunteering."  
 _Cool. Then how about I try Pittoo? Have him put the ring on._ Pit suggested.  
"Well, I'm not gonna do it. I'm actually pretty glad to not be hearing his annoying voice for a change." Dark Pit told everyone.  
 _Aw, c'mon! You at least owe me for saving your butt this time.  
_ "Why don't we worry about that later." Palutena requested, "There's something that's been bothering me about all this."  
"What do you mean?" Magnus inquired.  
"When Pit was turned to stone, some things happened that don't add up. First is that he can't be healed by hot springs, which all beings of the gods can. Second, his soul was split apart, then shattered shortly after once more. And finally, his mind is trapped in some kind of ring he was imprisoned in before. Doesn't that seem odd that Medusa's power didn't simply end Pit and instead scattered his essence?" The idea did seem weird to everybody. Why would Medusa separate certain parts of Pit's being rather than outright finish him off? Was there something else at play here?  
"I have another question:" Viridi perked, "Why hasn't Hades noticed this? As Medusa's boss, he should know something's not right."  
"Knowing him, it doesn't matter." Dark Pit figured, "As long as Pit is out of the way, he won't be a problem for him in gathering souls."  
"But that's just it. Why shatter Pit's soul in the first place? Why not just seize it whole?"  
"It is a bit of a mystery." Palutena pondered, "But it does worry me."  
"Well, for now, let's just get those fragments before Hades does." Viridi suggested, "Speaking of, Phosphora should be nearing where one is now."  
"Well then, let's go get it." Dark Pit offered, eager to go.  
"Sorry. This one's a girls only mission. No boys."  
"Sorry you two, but I'm afraid Viridi is right there." Palutena said apologetically.  
"No worries. I'll be here if you need me." Magnus told them, then he left the room. Dark Pit followed shortly after, clearly disappointed that he would miss all the action. And with that, operations resumed.

* * *

 **Well now, that is quite a head scratcher. Just to get this out there, that concept Palutena mentioned totally came by accident. I knew what I was writing, but not the kind of idea I was using for my story. Weird, huh?**

 **Hope you enjoyed. See you soon.**

 **But before I do, updates for this and other fanfics will start to be more and more scarce, due to that I just started a new job and it requires a lot of concentration and recalling skills. Pretty serious stuff, but I will still be working on these. Gotta have something to take my mind off the stress.**


	7. Tragic Song

**Now here's where things get pretty interesting. Reason why, there is some material from mythology that will be utilized in this chapter. So get ready, cause it's time for some learning as well as some monster butt-kicking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus. That is owned by Nintendo and Sora Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter 7:  
Tragic Song

On one of the islands of Skyworld, in a colosseum, two warriors were testing their might against one another. A mammoth sword clashed with a pair of silver blades, sending sparks into the air and creating a resounding echo of metal against metal. Magnus brought his huge sword down to strike again, but Dark Pit scooted out of the way. Then, the dark angel put his blades together and spun his bow for another attack that Magnus blocked. After that, Magnus surprised Pittoo by embedding the end of his sword in the ground, then sweeping his leg to trip up hi opponent. But the angel managed to recover, and backed off to reset his next attempt. Magnus wouldn't let him, however, and kicked his sword to sail right at Dark Pit. He dodged, but was then met by an agonizing kick that knocked him right into the wall, causing him to collapse to the ground.

With the fight over, Magnus helped Pittoo onto his feet. "Not bad. I'll admit, you've got some skill." he complemented.  
"You're not half bad yourself." Dark Pit smirked, "I never thought a human could beat me like that."  
"I've had a lot of practice. When you fight in life, don't expect your opponent to fight with the same sense of honor as you."  
"I'll keep that in mind the next time I go up against Pit, once this is over."  
"So, what's the deal with you two? Pit obviously wants to work with you, yet you always push him away. Is there some kind of history?"

Turning rather dark, Dark Pit answered, "I just don't like someone copying my act. I want to be the only real Pit, not just some copy."  
Pulling his sword out of the wall he embedded it in, Magnus told him, "I hate to break it to you, but you aren't Pit. You might look like him, have the same inability as him, but you aren't him. You are your own person, no matter what."

"And why should I believe that?"  
"Because it is the truth. Besides, you and Pit balance each other out. You'd be pretty powerful together." But Dark Pit just scoffed at the idea, and walked out of the colosseum. Gathering his things, Magnus went to check on Hewdraw, and make sure he wasn't chomping on Nutzkes or centurions.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In another region of the world, Phosphora was flying past a coast and over the ocean to find another of Pit's soul fragments. The setting sun quickly got dark as she flew, and the water below seemed to become chaotic.  
 _Hope you're not worried about getting wet Phosphora._ Viridi teased.  
"Oh please. A little water is no big deal." Phosphora scoffed, "It does conduct electricity the best. But, why am I here exactly?"  
 _You know of Sirens, don't you?_ Palutena asked.  
"Those chicken ladies from the Underworld? Well, I have zapped quite a number of them for a while."  
 _No, not Syrens with a 'y'. Sirens, you know, like warning siren.  
_ "Wait, you lost me."  
 _There are actually two kinds of Sirens. The one the Underworld uses most often is one kind. But the Sirens you'll be fighting are much more powerful.  
_ "How powerful are we talking about here?"  
 _So powerful, that we can't bring in Magnus or Dark Pit to back you up. These Sirens have the hypnotic power to make men drown themselves._ Viridi explained, _Even Hades has issues with them.  
_ "Oh I get it. So Pit's soul is somehow trapped here, and the Underworld can't really get to it. This might just be another easy mission."  
 _There are still some Underworld monsters ahead, so don't get careless._ Palutena warned.

Although Phosphora did not heed the warning, she still braced herself when a flock of familiar Syren monsters appeared. But even as they appeared, she merely zapped them with relative ease and turned them into fried chickens. But that was just the appetizer, as Miks and Gawnemedes followed shortly. The Miks were easy enough to deal with, but the skulls with spider limbs countered every time Phosphora shot them, forcing her to rethink her strategy. Opting to avoid further confrontation, she dove lower to escape the near-invincible monsters.  
 _Careful!_ Viridi warned, _The Sirens are close.  
_ "What's so scary about some wannabe monsters?" Phosphora puffed confidently, "I can just zap them too." Right when she said that, strange figures began to appear in the waters beneath her. Then, they leaped into the air, and lashed out in a frenzy. They appeared to be women made up of water, their eyes a bright yellow. But their lower halves were that of fish, with control fins lining the sides of their tails. Their appearance startled Phosphora quite a bit, forcing her back and keeping them at a distance.

"What the heck are those things?!" she exclaimed.  
 _Those are the Sirens, believe it or not. Ever seen Peter Pan?_ Viridi proudly stated.  
"Live-action, or animated?"  
 _Doesn't matter._ Palutena interjected, _The point is, Siren's love to drown people. Mostly men because they are so... easily persuaded.  
Like Pit, for instance. Put a bit of food over a trap, and you got him, hook, line, and sinker. _Viridi told them.  
 _So be careful, and don't let them catch you. If they do, you're finished.  
_ "Ah, no thanks. I am not gonna go and die over and over like chicken-boy does."  
 _Just find the soul fragment and get out of there!_ Viridi commanded. With the argument done, Phosphora flew off into a chasm to continue her search. Even here, Phosphora was pursued by the Sirens, as well as Syrens, Monoeyes, Wave Anglers, and Zurrets. Even with her lightning speed, it was quite difficult to avoid being dogged by all these enemies.  
"Ugh! How do I get these creeps off my tail?!" Phosphora grunted in frustration.  
 _There's a cave in the canyon wall nearby._ Palutena informed, _You can use that to escape._ Happily taking the advice, she flew into the cave. Looking back, she saw the Sirens clawing and shredding viciously at Underworld monsters that were left behind. So much so that she couldn't watch for too long.

"Talk about cannibals and savages." Phosphora muttered as she resumed flying.  
 _We told you the Underworld doesn't get along with Sirens._ Viridi reminded.  
"Yeah. But, to this extent?"  
 _I will admit, they did seem more hostile than normal.  
It must be because of Hades' return._ Palutena mused, _We need to find Pit's soul fragment before this gets too out of hand.  
_ "Where is it anyway?" Phosphora asked, taking out a Fire Wyrm in the process.  
 _It... seems to be moving towards you.  
How is that possible?_ But Viridi's question was soon answered when tentacles the length of freight trains and thick as tree trunks came in through several openings and started lashing for the lightning warrior. Phosphora dipped and dodged to avoid being hit, but she eventually was hit and knocked down deeper into the caverns.  
 _Phosphora!_ the goddesses called out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After landing rather roughly, Phosphora shook off the impact as she got up.  
"Ow!" she groaned, "I think that thing mussed my hair."  
 _Are you alright?_ Palutena inquired.  
 _Phosphora's fine._ Viridi interjected, _Right now, we need to get back up there. Although flying up might be a bad idea at the moment.  
_ "Fine. Long way it is." But even when making her way by foot, Phosphora couldn't escape the gauntlet of Underworld enemies sent to delay her. Still, it wasn't difficult to take on these foes, until some bat-like monsters sliced past her. "What the heck?!" she exclaimed.

 _Those Shootflies are reacting to you shooting._ Viridi explained, _Best to either take them out, or melee these enemies.  
_ "You know I don't do melee. It messes with my manicure."  
 _Oh sure, the fate of the world can be put on hold so you can keep your nails looking nice.  
Now now Viridi, no need for sarcasm. But she is right regardless. Use kicks to melee these enemies to avoid attracting the Shootflies._ Palutena suggested.  
"Now that I can do." And she took out the enemies in the chamber with electric kicks, then slipped to the outer wall.  
When she got outside, Sirens made moves to claw at her. But she used her lightning shield to keep them at bay when they got too close. And up ahead, a Gawnemed was guarding the entrance to the next floor.

 _Like in Air Battles, Gawnemedes retaliate when shot._ Palutena elaborated, _Use melee attacks to take them out. Until you shoot them, they won't attack otherwise.  
_ "No need for the game explanation." Phosphora mumbled, "I'm not Pit, you know."  
 _Sorry. Bit of a habit I can't seem to break.  
I'm starting to see why Pit is so dependent on you._ Viridi commented.  
"No wonder he's such a yes man." After taking down the Gawnemed while dodging Sirens, Phosphora re-entered the caverns. In this one, there were dozens of crystals that sparkled and shined. "Pretty."  
 _You can refract your lightning through those crystals to take out multiple enemies._ Viridi enlightened.  
"Uh? Refract, mistress?"  
 _You know what? Just shoot crystals to take out more enemies.  
So Pit is a yes man, and Phosphora needs explanations for explanations. Now I see how Pit was able to beat her that one time.  
And I told you Phosphora doesn't put down roots. She's a bit flighty.  
I can see why.  
_"I can still hear you." Phosphora spoke up as she finished off the last Skuttler, "And I know a lot. I knew what Mistress Viridi meant."  
 _That doesn't exactly convince me.  
Can we just focus on finding that soul fragment already?!_

Resuming her trek up, Phosphora continued to battle with Underworld monsters. On a couple occasions, she would encounter rooms with Shootflies as well as the usual Monoeyes. With these, she would shoot the bat monsters, dodge, then shoot again. After dealing with these, she went up the path. But then, a skull surrounded in a purple aura began pursuing her.  
 _Watch out! That's an Orne!_ Palutena warned.  
"Whoa no! I am not gonna let that thing touch me!" Phosphora yelped, fleeing for her life.  
 _Yeah. One touch, and that's it._ Viridi reminded, _I really hate how we can't destroy them.  
_ "That's not what worries me." the lightning flash whimpered. And as if things couldn't get any worse, a bulbous monstrosity that looked like a heart with arms and an eye blocked her way forward. "Not a Clubberskull too!" she whined, "I didn't sign up for this."  
 _Just dash past it for now._ Viridi recommended, _Don't bother fighting it, just run!_ And run she did, right past the Clubberskull. She zipped right into the next cavern, and sealed the way so they couldn't get to her. With that done, she took a moment to catch her breath and settle her nerves.  
 _Phew! That's a relief._ Palutena sighed.  
 _Medusa and Hades must be getting desperate to send a Clubberskull AND an Orne._ Viridi figured.  
"Why did it have to be me?"  
 _Well, you're in luck. Pit's soul fragment is right up ahead. Now show whatever's guarding it just what the Forces of Nature can do!_ Without much reason to argue, she dragged herself up and went out to face whatever was ahead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spotting Pit's soul fragment was relatively easy, as it was resting near the edge of the peak. Sadly, it wasn't gonna be an easy retrieval, as Siren's surrounded it like hobos around a drum fire. Seeing more monsters to fight made Phosphora super annoyed, more so than when she fought Pit.  
"This is getting ridiculous." she growled. But before she let loose any attacks, the canyon side began to rumble, scaring the Sirens away. Then, with a pointed head and numerous tentacles that you couldn't count in a lifetime, a giant squid rose up and towered over Phosphora.

 _What the heck is that?!_ Viridi exclaimed as it started attacking, beginning the battle.  
 _Definitely not a Kraken._ Palutena pointed out, _It's got too many tentacles.  
_ "So a squid?! Ugh!" Phosphora grunted in disgust, fighting back against the behemoth, "So disgusting."  
 _Whatever it is, you'd better take it out. We can't risk losing Pit's soul fragment over some... squid thing._ Viridi ordered.  
 _Aren't you the goddess of nature? You should know what this creature is called.  
I don't know about ALL life, thank you. Besides, this squid DEFINITELY isn't natural.  
_"Well, if the Underworld sent it, I'll send it back." Problem with that tactic was that with so many tentacles, the squid could block Phosphora's lightning from reaching its body. And any time Phosphora destroyed any tentacles, they just grew back. It was like using an eye dropper to put out a bonfire.  
 _Try using the crystals on the sides to refract your lightning._ Palutena suggested after spotting crystals near Phosphora, _Then quickly strike while its tentacles are recovering.  
Ahem! Phosphora is my warrior, not yours._ Viridi reminded, _So I'll guide her in this fight.  
_ "You've got an idea mistress?"  
 _Uh, yeah! Refract your shots through the crystals.  
_ "Brilliant!"  
 _Yes. Quite brilliant Viridi._ But the tactic did work, and Phosphora found that the arms didn't recover as quickly now. So she let loose, shocking the squid to the brink.  
Then, body charged with electricity, she tackled the monster, calling out, "Finishing Blow!"  
 _That'll show it!_ Viridi cheered. But the attack more or less stunned it really, and they all knew that wouldn't last long. So Phosphora quickly retrieved the soul fragment as Viridi began recalling her. And just before the squid slammed down on her, Phosphora teleported away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Another soul fragment retrieved." Phosphora sighed after returning her spoil with the others.  
"We've almost done it." Palutena muttered, "Before too long, we'll have Pit's soul fully restored. Then, we can bring him back and stop Hades and the Underworld."  
"Not to be the spoil sport here," Viridi chimed, "But how will we return Pit to normal?"  
"I've called in a couple of favors. So we just need to find what's left."  
"Good. Because my scouts report that we only have one more to find." This was very welcomed news, especially to Palutena. If they only had one more soul fragment to find, then Pit would be back in the game very soon. Before Viridi elaborated further, Magnus and Dark Pit entered the chamber. Upon entering, Dark Pit's face scrunched up as he smelled something foul.

"Was there fish in here?" he inquired.  
"Don't even ask." Phsphora growled her warning.  
Changing topics, Magnus wondered, "What's the word on the soul search?"  
"We only have one more fragment to find." Palutena relayed, keeping her excitement down to avoid giving any indication of how elating this was for her.  
"Only problem is, the Underworld army has it." Viridi finished. Everyone gasped at this, and Viridi continued, "Apparently, one of Hades' commanders has it. But, we still have time to go and retrieve it from them."  
"Then let's go!" Dark Pit urged.  
"Hold up. We need to find where it is. That's the big issue right now."  
"We'll reconvene when we have an idea on where Pit's final soul fragment is." Palutena informed, "Until then, stay on standby." With that settled, everyone split off to their own business.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The middle of the night found Palutena entering the sanctuary where Pit resided. His petrified self still held his fierce gaze for when he locked eyes with Medusa. Palutena wasn't sure why she decided to come here, as seeing her captain's stone self increased her grief and longing to have Pit fighting again.  
Slowly, as if hesitant, Palutena lifted her hand to caress his cheek. The stone surface felt cold and lifeless, which was to be expected. Still, she could almost imagine the softness of his skin under the shell. Tearing up, she recalled Pit's fight with the Space Kraken after seeing Phosphora fight that squid.

 _A Space Kraken?! Well that came out of nowhere.  
What's it even doing here?!  
The Galactic Sea is home to all sorts of nasty creatures... You need to take out those tentacles!  
Not a problem!  
Although, when prepared correctly, octopus is actually quite delicious.  
How can you think about food at a time like this?!_

"Oh Pit, I'm so... so sorry." Palutena sobbed. And she broke down, collapsing to her knees before her frozen champion.

* * *

 **Can this be?! One more soul fragment to go? Yay! We're gonna get Pit back! And Hades is going down.**

 **Now, for that bit about some mythology being implemented: I was doing some research for one of my publishing works when I came across some interesting info. Apparently, in certain mythologies, sirens were represented as mermaids or water nymphs (the former being the focus of my research). In fact, the Sirens from Greek mythology are sometimes interchangeable between the chicken-ladies and mermaids. It isn't concrete, but there was some speculation over the idea. And since mermaids are sometimes referred to as 'sirens,' it'd make sense to include that part of Greek mythology. So, we get a new enemy for Kid Icarus- Sirens.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a review. But no flaming, and strictly to the story. Constructive criticism is the only kind I accept.**


	8. Deceit of Deceitfulness

**Apologies for the late update. But, new job, combined with multiple writing projects, and putting things in order, kinda pushed me back quite a lot. But, I managed to get this ready for your viewing pleasure (or rereading pleasure for my DA audiences).**

 **But anyways, could this be the chapter where Pit's soul finally gets restored? Will Hades be quaking in his boots? And can we just get to the darn story?**

 **Anyways, read, review, and enjoy chapter 8.**

* * *

Chapter 8:  
Deceit of Deceitfulness

In the early dawn, Dark Pit wandered the corridors of the temple looking for Palutena. He wasn't doing this out of sympathy, but more for concern. The longer Pit wasn't revived, the more unstable Palutena seemed to get. Things might be solved when they recover the last soul fragment from Hades, but he wasn't too sure about before then. He needed Palutena to be focused, otherwise they might not succeed in today's mission.

As he was searching, he noticed someone was on the ground in the room where Pit's statue was. When he went inside, he found that it was Palutena lying there. He thought he had heard someone crying rather loudly last night, again. So it was no surprise when he found the Goddess of Light, and figured she had cried herself to sleep. He really needed to intervene, as this was becoming too much of an issue to let alone.

Shaking her by the shoulder, Dark Pit budged, "Hey, wake up!" With a soft moan, Palutena slowly opened her eyes.  
"Pit?" she muttered, still slightly groggy and unable to perceive clearly.  
"Not this time." Pittoo said dryly. Blinking out the remainder of her sleepiness, she realized it was Dark Pit standing over her. In the process, she shot to her feet.  
"I wasn't doing anything!" she stammered as she dusted off her attire and straightened her hair, "I just... lost track of time." The dark angel just gave a skeptical glance, already having an idea on what happened. "Anyways," she chuckled nervously, "let's see about that location now." And she began heading out for the main chamber to convene with Viridi.

But Dark Pit stopped her by implying, "If this is gonna continue to happen, don't bother with the mission today." Before Palutena could respond, he continued, "Face it; you can't keep going like this. You keep thinking of Pit-stain too much."  
"I think about Pit because I want to revive him." she returned.  
"We both know that's not true. If you can't admit to that, Hades will just keep hurting you without even needing to lift a finger."  
"Pittoo-"  
"Don't start! Stay here and figure out what's more important! Because I don't trust you to guide us until you do." Harsh, but what he had said was true. Her fixation on Pit was causing Palutena to make mistakes with the others. So, Dark Pit had to confront her on the matter and get her to realize what needed to be done at present. With his point made, Dark Pit told her, "I'm gonna get ready. Don't bother coming to help today."  
"Don't think you can command a goddess like that." she warned, "And you have no right to dictate to me on matters like this."  
"I'm looking out for everyone else."  
"Or instead, you're looking out for yourself. Only Viridi and I can grant you the ability to fly, and you believe my thinking about Pit distracts me from guiding you."  
"I know it does. That incident a couple chapters ago proves how much you're fixated on Pit."  
"While true, it also reminds me I need to solve this problem and prevent Hades from doing anymore harm to the humans and Skyworld."  
"Your fixation is like a weight. It's gonna keep you from moving forward. If you can't move past this, then forget about saving Pit, let alone defeating the Underworld."  
"I can move past this."  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LET THIS GO?!"  
"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT PIT!" In that moment, Palutena realized too late what she blurted out.  
Expressing pity, Dark Pit mumbled, "That's what I thought." And he left.  
As for Palutena, she was still reeling from the words she just shouted. She couldn't believe she had gotten so riled up that she pretty much confessed how she felt, and to Dark Pit even. She looked back to Pit's frozen self, feeling ashamed.  
With a tear rolling down her cheek, she whispered, "I'm sorry Pit." And she walked out to the gardens to think over some matters.

Strolling through her garden, filled with bright tomatoes, carrots, and other veggies, Palutena did all she could to occupy her thoughts with other things. She tried thinking about colors, smells, anything. Yet being in her garden made her think of food, and food made her think of Pit. Spotting an eggplant, she recalled one of Pit's moments when he went into the Reaper Fortress:

-  
 _Not this guy!  
An Eggplant Wizard.  
But I don't want to be an eggplant again!  
Way back when, you had to visit a nurse to get healed up.  
I was there so much they named the place after me. Hos-PIT-al. Get it?  
*silence*  
It's funny. It's okay to laugh.  
No, it's really not._

Remembering Pit's lackluster joke, Palutena started giggling. Sadly, it didn't last long, as she began to feel the absence of her captain weighing in her chest once more.  
"Maybe Dark Pit's right." she thought aloud, "Maybe I'm not fit to continue doing this search." Right when she thought that, she found a new hope inside herself, and chided to herself, "No. I can't just stay sidelined because of this. I am the goddess of light! I protect the humans from those that seek to harm them. And right now, the best way to do that is to keep after Pit's soul fragments." Resolution reasserted, she made her way back to the temple to get the mission underway.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _So we finally figured out where the last soul fragment is._ Viridi told everyone as the warriors leaped out of the gate into the sky beyond, _It sure was hard to find.  
_ "So where is it we're going exactly?" Magnus posed the question while guiding Hewdraw to follow Phosphora and Dark Pit.  
 _The Labyrinth of Deceit._ Palutena answered. And before anyone could retort, a hole in the sky appeared leading to another dimension. _And there's the space pocket. In you three go.  
_ "Wait, why are we going to Pandora's labyrinth?" Hewdraw R perked up.  
"To find the last soul fragment, obviously." Hewdraw P scorned, "Weren't you paying attention?"  
"I can't believe I'm coming back here again." Dark Pit grumbled. And in they went.

When they entered, several Underworld monsters appeared for the group to take out. Initially, they acted rather wonky and were not outright attacking them.  
"So what's the deal with this place?" Phosphora wondered.  
 _You had to ask Phosphora._ Pit muttered in Magnus' head, _You had to ask.  
_ "Putting it simply, this place tricks you all the time." Dark Pit answered coldly.  
"So we have no idea how to proceed, and will just have to watch our step the whole time." Magnus figured.  
"Pretty much."  
 _Without Pandora powering this place, that might not be such an issue._ Viridi pointed out, _So this might not be so bad.  
Famous last words._ Pit huffed.  
"Stow it, angel-face!" Magnus muttered sharply. While the group proceeded, some of the monsters changed into one another randomly or behind Monoliths. Monoeyes would change to Komaytos, which would change back into Monoeyes. Or they'd turn into Syrens or Miks.  
"What a weird place." Phosphora commented.  
"You haven't seen anything yet." Dark Pit told her. And in an instant, they entered a tunnel that was like a 90's playscape for a videogame.

"What the heck is all this?!" Magnus grunted in outrage.  
"Is this supposed to be a joke?!" Phosphora posed rhetorically. In this area, the monsters now started attacking the group, forcing them to be more proactive in fighting back while avoiding enemy fire. During this, Hewdraw was happily chasing a Monoeye when they crashed into a fake wall.  
"OW!" they exclaimed together.  
 _Whoops! I forgot to mention that._ Palutena giggled mischievously.  
"Good thing I didn't fall for that." Phosphora chuckled. She tried making a beeline right, but crashed into another fake wall with a loud, "OOF!"  
 _Another one?!_ Viridi groaned.  
"Let's go down." Pittoo suggested. Fortunately, down was the correct way to go. At the end of the path was a fork. The group opted for the left path, only to get trapped and surrounded by Gyrazers.  
"What is with this place?!" Phosphora griped as Octos and Kerons flew in.  
"Where do you think this place gets its name from?" Dark Pit responded. After finishing off their captors, the three came out of the tunnel to... the sky?  
"What the-?" Magnus gasped, "How'd we get outside?"  
 _This could be another illusion._ Palutena figured. As if on cue, the scenery changed until they were flying over a burning landscape, like a volcano. They flew over that for a bit before it changed to the sea, until the illusion fizzled out and became the labyrinth again.  
 _Can't this place make up its mind?!_ Virido complained.  
"How is this place still deceiving us anyway?" Dark Pit pondered.  
"Probably Medusa's doing." Magnus offered his answer.  
 _This definitely isn't hers or Hades._ Palutena discounted, _This place is specific to Pandora. So her power is what controls this place.  
_ "Then who's running the place?" As they flew in, they came across another branch in the way. This time, Hewdraw began to sniffing at something in the air.  
"Hey, do you two smell that?" he asked his other heads.  
Catching the same scent of interest, Hewdraw P replied, "It's the aroma of souls. Many of them." Following the scent, Hewdraw charged for the left path, leading Dark Pit and Phosphora down the correct path.  
 _You don't think..._ Viridi began to realize.  
 _I don't think. I know what's happened._ Palutena finished her thought.  
"Mind bringing us in on the revelation." Magnus requested as he tried to control Hewdraw.  
 _Here's a hint: put 2 and 2 together._ Viridi said proudly as the group reached a landing spot and began their descent.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The instant the three warriors set down, the whole floor flipped, sending them tumbling down. Some slots opened in the new floor, swallowing Magnus and Dark Pit. Phosphora managed to hover until the floor sealed up again. Setting down after, she spotted Pit's ring on the ground and went to pick it up.  
As she did, a voice echoed, _Looks like I missed one.  
_ "I'm guessing Pandora." she replied.  
 _And you'd be right._ Viridi responded.  
 _Hope you don't mind us letting ourselves back in._ Palutena joshed.  
 _I don't really care. Make yourselves at home however you like.  
_ "Well, she's quite passive."  
 _Hey Pandora, mind giving us the soul fragment you possess!_ Viridi demanded, _Otherwise, we're just gonna destroy you again.  
My things are my things! So NO!  
_"Yow! That was quite the change."  
 _Just head for the center._ Palutena suggested, _Dark Pit and Magnus might be there with Pandora.  
Thanks for bringing my servant back to me. What a delight.  
Clearly._

 __  
With the exchange concluded, Phosphora wandered further into the Labyrinth of Deceit. The monsters here again acted rather funny, some even defying the laws of physics. But Phosphora dealt with these enemies like always. A little into her journey, however, she got surprised by a Girin.  
"Ew! What the heck is that thing?!"  
 _An Underworld Girin._ Palutena explained, _It jumps out of the ground and emits a shockwave to attack. Shoot what's exposed above ground to hurt it.  
_ "Zapping away!"  
 _Finally, a bug zapper._ Pit joked, remembering his encounter on his last trip here. As soon as the Girin was dealt with, Miks and a Merenguy appeared.  
"Ugh! Those are the lamest dance moves ever."  
 _But they do draw your attention._ Viridi reminded, _So take it out as soon as you can._ So Phosphora did, and she took out the Miks as well. When she entered the next room, she found a track with a familiar bike-like vehicle.

"An Exo Tank? Handy."  
 _Hop in to move forward._ Taking command, Phosphora zoomed off onto the track.  
"This kinda looks like something from Mario Kart." She commented.  
 _Oh, I always loved Mario Kart._ Pandora chimed in, _So I thought to whip up this track to practice. Too bad I can't use blue shells here. I hoped this might make me appear in the next Mario Kart game.  
You do know it's called 'Mario' Kart, right?_ Palutena brought up, _We can't appear in it.  
A girl can dream whatever she wants. I'll be the next Princess Peach, or maybe Daisy.  
_"I don't think so." Phosphora raced through the track as that conversation was underway, zipping through corkscrews and loops while ramming through Skuttlers and other monsters trying to get in her way. After a while, she reached the door to the next room. So she ditched the Exo Tank, and went into a room that caused her to bounce.

"What the-?! Trampolines?!"  
 _What else? Fun, isn't it?_ Pandora said lethargically.  
 _Sure, if you can even use them._ Viridi teased.  
 _I'm not talking to you anymore._ And she had no need to as Phosphora bounced past a Specknose and a Reaper into the next room, which turned out to be an elevator going down.

"An elevator?" the lightning warrior sighed, "So much for Goddess of Calamity."  
 _Why don't we make this more interesting then?_ Pandora chuckled. Then, three Ornes circled around the edge, and a pair of Monoeyes and a single Clubberskull appeared in the center.  
"Me and my big mouth. I can't fight these!"  
 _Oh, put the ring on! C'mon, put me on._ Pit chirped, _Come on, please! I've been stuck in this thing for so long. I'll take these enemies out for you. Just please put the ring on! Please!_ As if on some random suggestion, Phosphora brought out Pit's ring and put it on her finger, giving him control. _Yes! Thank you!_ he cheered, zapping the two Monoeyes in a flash, then moving to confront the Clubberskull.  
 _Oh great. You._ Phosphora groaned.  
 _Don't worry, I got this. Then I'll give you your body back.  
How about giving my body back now so I can zap you!  
Okay. But you'll have these Ornes and that Clubberskull to deal with. And didn't you just say you can't fight these guys?  
How the heck did you hear that?!_

 _Pit might be a ring, but he's not deaf._ Palutena came in.  
 _Lady Palutena!  
Oh great. _Phosphora groaned.  
 _It's good to hear you again Pit.  
It's good to talk to you again. I am so looking forward to getting my body back. Just one more soul fragment, and I'm back in the game!  
Yes!  
And after that, we go after Medusa and Hades.  
Let's just focus on getting you back first.  
Who are you talking to?_ Pandora interrupted, _And they say I'm delusional.  
It's an angel and goddess thing. _Viridi told her, _Don't fret about it.  
Hey, mind giving us our time here?_ Pit shot back.  
 _Pit, the Clubberskull._ Phosphora reminded, having Pit scoot away from an attack and nearly touching an Orne in the process. _Pit!  
Sorry sorry. I just feel really light and fast. I'm not used to that.  
We'll continue this afterwards Pit. _Palutena advised. So Pit resumed the fight, and finally defeated the Clubberskull. As if to tease him, a Treasure Box appeared in the center. When he went to open it, it stood on two legs and started kicking him.

 _A Mimicutie?!_ Pit and Phosphora exclaimed.  
 _That was a little too predictable._ Viridi mumbled. While avoiding its kicks as best as he could, Pit did eventually defeat it while staying away from the Ornes. With it, the door to Pandora opened.  
 _Pandora is just up ahead._ Palutena warned.  
 _Good. Now give me back my body!_ Phosphora commanded.  
 _Just a little longer please?_ Pit requested, _I want to do something.  
Not with my body you don't! Now give it!  
Alright! But do me a little favor, and try something for me.  
What?_ Pit whispered his favor to Phosphora, then took the ring off. After which, Phosphora let out a loud groan as she went into Pandora's chamber.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the large chamber, Phosphora quickly spotted Dark Pit and Magnus trapped in what appeared to be a mirror. She thought it was a trick with the reflection, but a glance back disproved that idea. And from behind the mirror came a giant, blue flame with a face and a ring at the top.  
"Well, look who made it." Pandora cheered lazily.  
"There you are." Phosphora noted, then she chanted, "Underling of Medusa and Hades, it's time for you to atone for your crimes. I'm Phosphora, servant of the goddess of nature! And you! Are! History!" After striking a pose from all the charading, she was left in a super awkward silence.  
 _What was all that for?_ Viridi muttered, slightly embarrassed by it all.  
"It was Pit's idea." Phosphora grumbled. Once the awkwardness passed, Pandora and Phosphora engaged in a heated battle.

"So, you want the last soul fragment to the angel?" Pandora posed a question apathetically.  
"Yep."  
"Then you'll bring him back to life and defeat Hades?"  
"And Medusa."  
"What's in it for me?"  
"Why does there need to be anything in it for you?"  
"Well this is my thing, after all. I want certain assurances before I give it up."  
 _Oh? Like what?_ Palutena asked skeptically.  
"I don't have to tell you. Maybe I'll talk to the boys later and let them in on it."  
"Hilarious. Sorry to ruin your fun, but I've got to defeat you now." Pandora's attacks were simple enough to avoid for Phosphora. Whether that would be her spitting out fireballs, bombs, or making discs, they were easy to dodge due to Phsophora's lightning-fast speed. Victory was pretty much assured as the lightning warrior took out the blue fireball that was Pandora.

After destroying the ball of hot air, Phosphora rushed over to the mirror to try and figure out a way to free her comrades. They tried to tell her something by pointing and gesturing behind her, but their words never got through. It didn't matter in the end, as the lightning warrior was almost caught unawares when the reflection showed a woman in a white leotard with pink hightlights, long, dark-blue hair tied by a ring in a long ponytail appearing behind her and began to swipe at her with a small sabre. Phosphora barely managed to lean back to avoid her head getting chopped off, then zipped back for space.  
"Who the heck are you supposed to be?!" Phosphora shouted at the newcomer.  
Giggling, Pandora replied, "It's still me. But this time, with a body women would kill for."  
"Ugh! I've had enough of you!"

Once the battle restarted, Viridi pondered, _Wait! That other Pandora was a fake?! But then, why is Pandora like this? And why did she have that fake being anyway?! Ugh! This is hurting my head!  
I guess Hades thought Pandora WITH a body was more useful._ Palutena deduced, _But I am also curious about that other Pandora.  
_ "Oh, that old thing?" Pandora answer in a chipper voice, "It was a little prank Lord Hades wanted me to play on all of you."  
"A prank?!"  
 _Using souls to make a fake you?! That is beyond vile!_ Palutena scorned.  
"But it was fun. I even fooled the readers."  
 _Uh, no you didn't._ Viridi spoke up.  
"Whatever." Phosphora shrugged off, "Body or no body, I'm not gonna lose to you."

However, it seemed like Phosphora wasn't making much progress in taking down Pandora. Her lightning seemed to just tickle the reborn Goddess of Calamity, and sometimes bouncing back at her because of Pandora's heart-shaped barrier. She still did her best to dodge the bombs and heart pulses sent her way, yet still couldn't make much of a dent in her opponent's health. Finally, it seemed like Pandora was beat, as she fell to the ground. But while Phosphora's back was turned, she came back up from her deception and re-engaged.

"Why can't I beat her?!" Phosphora whined, "This should be done by now."  
 _Pandora is drawing power from somewhere close by._ Palutena informed.  
 _Look at Pittoo and Magnus!_ Viridi urged. Looking over to the boys, she noticed how weak they seemed. They even appeared to have aged somewhat, developing gray hairs and looking wrinkled. _It's the mirror! It's sapping the life out of them, and sending it to Pandora. Unless we take it out, we can't beat her.  
_ "Now that would be bad."  
"But at least it keeps me feeling young." Pandora said with a giggle.  
 _You know what? You're demented.  
Well she is the Goddess of Calamity.  
Not a related issue. Now Phosphora, destroy the mirror!_

 __  
"I'll take care of it!" Diverting her attention, Phosphora started blasting the mirror rather than Pandora. She still needed to dodge her attacks, but she didn't bother fighting the goddess in case it drained Dark Pit and Magnus more. Pandora switched things up and tried getting in close with her sabre, but Phosphora blocked it and kicked the blade into the mirror, causing it to crack.  
With one final kick, she cried out, "Shattered!"  
"Took you long enough!" Dark Pit groaned as he and Magnus came out. Upon the mirror's destruction, all the energy the two lost came flooding back, revitalizing them as they braced to face off against their captor.  
"Oh dear, looks like my time is up." Pandora laughed at her predicament, "Bye for now."  
"No you don't!" But as Dark Pit charged, Pandora snapped her fingers, and was gone. When she left though, a huge shield with a mirror plopped on the ground. "Blast! She got away with Pit's soul fragment!" Dark Pit seethed.  
Checking out what Pandora dropped, Magnus inquired, "What's this shield doing here?"  
 _Hey, isn't that one of the Three Sacred Treasures?!_ Viridi gasped.  
 _That's the Mirror Shield!_ Palutena realized, _But what's it doing here?!  
_ "Looks pretty beat up." Magnus pointed out, "We'd better see to fixing it up." So with an unexpected prize left behind, the group was recalled back to Palutena's temple.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the chamber, there was a mix of anger, disappointment, and shock among the party. Dark Pit was throwing a fit once again that Magnus tried to keep under control, while Viridi and Palutena looked over the Mirror Shield they had brought back. It was believed by all who knew about the fate of the Three Sacred Treasures during the previous war that they had been destroyed in the fight with Hades. But that raised the question of how Pandora got her hands on one of them.

"It doesn't make sense." Viridi mulled over, "Hades destroyed the Three Sacred Treasures when he battled Pit. How is the Mirror Shield still around while being damaged as badly as it is?"  
"I'm not sure how myself." Palutena added, "The Three Sacred Treasures are really old now. They weren't supposed to have survived after all this time." It was a real head scratcher to be sure.  
All of a sudden, Hewdraw R peeked his head inside to investigate, and asked, "Did someone mention the Three Sacred Treasures?" His appearance scared the group a bit before he got yanked out and replaced by Hewdraw P.  
"So that's where one went." he remarked, "I was wondering what happened to them."  
"Hey, let me in!" Hewdraw B barked. Then the three started to argue and bite at each other, fighting for space in the temple.  
Before it got too out of hand, Magnus slammed his sword on the ground to stop their bickering and ordered, "Will you three just tell us what you know about these Three Sacred Treasures without tearing each others heads off?!"  
"Yes." the three whimpered in compliance.

So Hewdraw P started, "You see, Lord Hades had found pieces of the Three Sacred Treasures scattered all over the Underworld while reconstituting himself. When he was remade at long last, he sent his troops to retrieve them and put the treasures back together. If he had managed to turn Palutena over, he would have rebuilt them and given her the Three Sacred Treasures to rule the world with."  
"But the Three Sacred Treasures wouldn't work for Hades, and even touching them was dangerous." Hewdraw B took over, "So we put them back together as much as possible, and decided to figure out some other way to use them."  
"Until then, Medusa entrusted each to three commanders." Hewdraw R finished, "No fair! We wanted to have them like we did before!"  
"Wait a minute! How did the Three Sacred Treasures get put back together in the first place?" Magnus questioned.  
"Don't know. He called it 'super adhesive', I think."  
"I believe you mean 'Super Glue'." Viridi corrected.

"In other words, the Three Sacred Treasures are still around, but unusable." Palutena summarized, "We'll need to see about getting them repaired once we recover the other two."  
"Hold up! What about Pit-stain?!" Dark Pit spoke to get everyone's attention, "We still need to get his soul fragment from Pandora."  
"We can't find her." Palutena told him, "Pandora went into hiding, and I am unable to locate where she went."  
"Until we do, finding the remaining Sacred Treasures might just even the odds when we go up against Hades in the final battle." Viridi pointed out.  
"Alright fine!"  
"Viridi will handle finding the Arrow of Light and Wings of Pegasus. I'll search for Pit's soul fragment."  
"You sure you want to do that?" Phosphora questioned.  
"I owe it to Pit. Let's pray for good fortunes in our endeavors."  
"Pray? To who?" Viridi quizzed, "You are one confused goddess." Even so, everyone departed for their respective missions. For time was short, and haste would be their only ally.


End file.
